DEEP SHADOW
by lee da rii
Summary: PEDO , BDSM, MATURE, DIRTY TALK , HARD SEX, ROMANCE , HYBRID, FANTASY CHANYEOL (28) MEMPUNYAI ALTER EGO MENYUKAI SOSOK KECIL MUNGIL BERUMUR 12 TAHUN YANG TERNYATA SEEKOR HYBRID. CHANBAEK , HUNHAN.
1. Chapter 1

''DEEP SHADOW ''

CAST

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

AND

OTHER

RATE

M 21

WARNING

PEDO , BDSM, MATURE, DIRTY TALK , HARD SEX, ROMACE , HYBRID

SUMMARY

CHANYEOL (28) MEMPUNYAI ALTAR EGO MENYUKAI SOSOK KECIL MUNGIL BERUMUR 12 TAHUN YANG TERNYATA SEEKOR HYBRID

PENTING

INI CERITA SAYA SENDIRI , BILA ADA KESAMAAN MOHON DIMAKLUMI , KARENA CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SELURUH FF YANG PERNAH SAYA BACA

INI FF PERTAMA SAYA

Typo

 _''kau siapa?''_

 _'' ingin makan?''_

 _''akhhhh...''_

 _''beraninya kau...''_

 _PLAK_

 _''ahhh... lubangmuuu''_

 _''aku tak suka kau menunjukan senyummu pada siapapun...''_

 _HIKS_

 _'' kau benar – benar membuaku gila''_

 _'' percobaan itu membuat kemampuan otaknya menurun , hanya 25 % sifat manusianya dan selebihnya dia memakai perasaannya ''_

 _''jangan menyakitinya , jika kau tak ingin kehilangan ''_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Halooo semua ini ff pertama aku , semoga aku bisa menghasilkan ff yang bagus yaa chingu... sama kenal semuaa_

 _Review donk , aku pengen tau aja gimana rasaanya dapet review banyak ... yeahh..._

 _Salam kenal_

 _Lee da rii_


	2. just

'' SHADOW MENDALAM ''

MELEMPARKAN

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

DAN

LAIN

MENILAI

M 21

PERINGATAN

Pedo, BDSM, Mature, DIRTY TALK, KERAS SEX, ROMANCE, HYBRID

RINGKASAN

CHANYEOL (28) MEMPUNYAI ALTER EGO MENYUKAI SOSOK KECIL MUNGIL BERUMUR 12 TAHUN YANG TERNYATA SEEKOR HYBRID

PENTING

INI CERITA SAYA SENDIRI , BILA ADA KESAMAAN MOHON DIMAKLUMI , KARENA CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI ''SELURUH FF'' YANG PERNAH ''SAYA BACA ''

Lagu yang disarankan

'Fort minor: percayalah'

INI FF PERTAMA SAYA

Salah ketik

''BRENGSEK KAU'' wanita itu menatapnya penuh kebencian dan amarah.

''pergilah'' kata lelaki itu dengan wajah datarnya. Ekspresi itu , datar dengan tatapan mata yang kosong . tapi lihatlah lebih dalam , tatapan matanya! yang seolah berkata 'TOLONG'

'' Pergilah '' pria itu mengulang katanya.

''setelah 3 hari ini kau meyiksaku dan membuat seluruh tubuhku hancur , dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau berkata seperti itu'' wajah wanita itu merah seolah darah memenuhi wajahnya .

''aku akan memberimu uang , dan juga diperjanjian itu tertulis kalau aku sudah tak menginginkan tubuhmu lagi atau kau tak bisa membuatku puas perjanjian itu otomatis batal'' jawabnya tenang membuai.

'' kau lelaki menjijikan! Kau lelaki teraneh dan tergila yang pernah aku temui! Kau tak lebih dari binatang kotor ! kau...'' wanita itu menghentikan kata- katanya saat dilihatnya mata itu , mata yang selalu menjadi jendela hati , mata yang tak pernah berbohong , mata yang selalu menjadi jati diri seseorang .

''kenapa kau berhenti ? emhhhh...?'' lelaki itu berbalik berjalan kearah sebuah lemari dan membukannya.

Wanita itu tiba- tiba terdiam. Mata itu , tatapan mata yang sempat dilihatnya walau hanya sekilas sebelum lelaki itu berbalik , tatapan mata yang seketika membuat tubuhnya lemas , seakan jiwanya ingin keluar dari raganya. jiwanya seakan tau , seakan tau sebuah bahaya yang mengancam dan jiwanya seakan berbisik ' _mulutmu harimaumu '_ -terlebih kau berbicara kepada seorang park chanyeol.

Park chanyeol dengan wajah tampannya , yang dengan mudahnya membuat wanita orgasme hanya dengan melihat wajah datarnya dan berakhir bermastrubrasi ria.

Park chanyeol dengan rahang tegasnya , hidung mancungnya , matanya yaa matanya , bibirnya yang sexy dan penuh yang seakan berkata ' _bukan bibir yang bisa disentuh dengan mudah, maka berkacalah',_ dada yang bidang , kaki yang panjang semapai dan oh jangan lupakan , jangan lupakan tonjolan di selangkangannya , tonjolan yang tak mungking berbohong , tonjolan yang seolah berkata ' _bukan hanya mulutmu yang meminta lebih bahkan lubangmu akan merintih memohon lebih'' ._ tangannya yang berurat yang siap meremas segala kekenyalan yang ada.

Wanita itu mengikuti pergerakan yang di lakukan chanyeol dan terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di tangan chanyeol .

'' apa yang akan kau lakukan ? '' wanita itu masih bisa mengeluarkan suaranya

'' apalagi sayang ? untukmu hanya untukmu '' lalu chanyeol dengan perlahan mendekat .

Wanita itu menatap mata itu lagi , mata itu membuat jiwa – jiwa berteriak ketakutan dan dengan segala ketakutan itu kakinya melemas duduk terjatuh kelantai.

''seperti itu , kau memang harus merendah sayang , kau harus lebih rendah dariku'' lalu tangan kekar itu terangkat ke atas.

''AKHHHHHHHHHH'' wanita itu teriak kesakitan seluruh tubuhnya berdarah , wanita itu tergeletak di lantai yang dingin , seakan lantai itu juga ikut menyiksanya lalu dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dilhatnya alat itu , alat yang membuatnya merasakan perih yang luar biasa , alat yang seperti ikat pinggang yang di seluruh sisi kiri kanannya terdapat jarum – jarum kecil. Puluhan jarum itu sekian detik yang lalu telah mencumbu badannya hingga dia melayang dan ...pingsan .

TBC

Mohon baca yaa chingu , pleaseeee... walau agak panjang

AKU MINTA MAAF yang cinggu , aku tau ini pendek banget , tp entah kenapa tangan aku gatel banget pengen updet , sebenernya ini sudah aku buat saat postan ku yang kemarin , tapi aku janji next updet aku bikin yang lebih panjang dan semoga ngak ngecewain dan sebenernya ALASAN lain kenapa aku update dikit gini aku pengen tau bagaimana respon reader apakah ini LAYAK lanjut atau enggak , apakah aku memadai , jujur AKU TAKUT , SUER ... takut ngecewaiin , dan aku baca REVIEW kalian DAN JUJUR AKU BAHAGIA BAHAGIA BANGET saya tau ini alay banget lebay , tp jujur gue ngerti sekarang rasanya dapat review itu gimana rasanya RASA DAPAT REVIEW , sepertinya yang chingu tau ini ff pertama saya , semuanya terasa beda kalau kita yang nulis , dan untuk SEMUA YANG NGEREVIEW DAN FAV DAN FOLLOW AKU MAKASIHHHH BANGET YAAA MAAF YANG BISA NYEBUTIN SATU – SATU TAPI NANTI AKU SEBUTIN , DAN oh yaaa melihat kalian suka sama summary aku aku seneng tapi takut , jadi tolong CACI , HINA dan BASH SAYA '' SUPAYA SAYA BELAJAR '' aku ngak bakal marah . lagu fort minor itu download yaa bgs

I love u, readernimm ...

Lee da RII


	3. MEET

''DEEP SHADOW ''

CAST

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

AND

OTHER

RATE

M 21

WARNING

YAOI, BOYXBOY, PEDO , BDSM, MATURE, DIRTY TALK , HARD SEX, ROMANCE , HYBRID, FANTASY

SUMMARY

CHANYEOL (28) MEMPUNYAI ALTER EGO MENYUKAI SOSOK KECIL MUNGIL BERUMUR 12 TAHUN YANG TERNYATA SEEKOR HYBRID

PENTING

INI CERITA SAYA SENDIRI , BILA ADA KESAMAAN MOHON DIMAKLUMI , KARENA CERITA INI 'TERINSPIRASI DARI SELURUH FF YANG PERNAH SAYA BACA'

INI FF PERTAMA SAYA

Typo

Tidak sesuai EYD

 _jika aku tahu ini awal dari penderitaan itu, aku lebih memilih lari._

Tok tok tok

''permisi sajangnim'' wanita cantik itu melangkah masuk dengan anggunnya. Pria yang dipanggil itu mengangkat kepalanya sebentar dan kembali fokus pada kertas- kertasnya

''besok pagi sajangnim ada meeting di jepang. Kami sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan sajangnim'' wanita itu berkata sopan sambil menyerahkan map coklat lalu melangkah mundur dan menundukan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

Jepang, 31 desember

''besok malam tahun baru. Apakah sajangnim mempunyai rencana setelah meeting atau kita langsung pulang ke korea?'' wanita itu berkata sambil merapikan berkas – berkas.

''kita langsung pulang'' lelaki itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya dari kertas- kertas bernilai itu.

Tok tok tok

Akhirnya lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya. ''siapa itu?'' dengan cekatan wanita itu berjalan kearah pintu.

''oh sehun-sii '' wanita cantik itu itu menoleh mengunggu anggukan dari lelaki itu.

''bukalah'' dan dalam sekejab laki- laki itu sudah duduk di atas sofa.

''ya, park chanyeol kau... ahhh sudahlah'' lelaki itu mendesah.

''besok tahun baru, kau tidak ada rencanakan? Jangan bilang kau akan pulang'' pria yang bernama oh sehun itu membukan satu persatu kancing jasnya.

''ya! Aku sedang berbicara padamu'' lagi- lagi chanyeol hanya diam tetap setia pada kertas- kertasnya.

''aku akan tidur disini malam ini'' chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan merapikan kertas- kertasnya.

''jangan ganggu aku pulanglah'' chanyeol berdiri dari kursi kerjaanya

''cihh, kau harus terbiasa dengan orang- orang disekitarmu, suatu saat kau akan menikah park!'' chanyeol tetap diam tak mengidahkan.

''permisi pak saya izin pulang'' wanita itu membungkuk sopan dan hanya menerima anggukan dari chanyeol lalu menghilang dari di balik pintu.

''dia cantik dan seksi , kau tidak tertarik?'' sehun menampilkan evil smirknya

''kau tidak pergi?''

''kau straight ?'' sehun menaikan alisnya

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya , '' apa yang ingin kau dengar?''

''apa kau gay?'' sehun menatap geli pada chanyeol dan hanya di jawaban desahan oleh chanyeol

''ayolah kau hanya perlu menjawab iya atau tidak!"

''jika ku jawab ya apa yang akan kau lakukan?'' chanyeol menatap tajam.

''yaa itu berarti aku perlu menjaga jarak darimu ahahahha'', chanyeol menatap sehun malas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

''hey park besok kau jangan pulang , kita berpesta'' seru sehun

''aku akan pulang''

.

.

.

Unknown island, 1 januari

''diharapkan kepada seluruh penumpang untuk tenang kita akan lepas landas ditempat yang memungkinkan'' sebagian penumpang hanya bisa diam sambil memeluk orang- orang terdekatnya dan para pramugari berusaha membuat penumpang yang histeris tenang.

''tenanglah sayang kita akan selamat'' suara laki-laki di sebelah chanyeol terdengar. Dengan lembut lelaki itu memeluk lalu mengecup pucuk kepada wanita yang mungkin istrinya itu.

Yaa pesawat yang chanyeol tumpangi mengalami kendala sehingga mereka harus mendarat di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

Chanyeol memandangi daerah disekitarnya. '' tempat apa ini?''

''saya tidak tau sajangnim'' wanita itu menjawab dengan tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari handphonenya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dengan masih memandang pandangan di hadapannya. Orang – orang menyebar di segala sudut lapang berusaha mencari tempah teduh karena udara di daerah ini begitu panas.

''sajangnim daerah ini tidak ada dipeta, tapi aneh..'' wanita itu menatap chanyeol tidak yakin.

Chanyeol menatap wanita itu dengan kening berkerut.

''ada jaringan?'' chanyeol berkata dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh wanita itu.

''bagi semua penumpang harap mengikuti para pramugara. Jangan ada yang berpencar, dimohon kerjasamanya'' laki laki berperawakan tinggi dan memakai seragam lengkap itu memberi komando dengan megaphone.

''sajangnim kita harus mengikuti mereka'' wanita itu melangkah terlebih dahulu dan disusul chanyeol kemudian.

Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti rombongan, bulir- bulir keringat mulai mengalir deras dipelipisnya dan turun terus menurun ke dadanya. Chanyeol gerah dan membuka jas abu-abu ketat yang membungkus tubuh sexynya.

Chanyeol meletakkan jasnya di pundaknya dan mulai menggulung kemeja panjangnya hingga kesiku. Mata chanyeol menatap kedepan dan sepertinya perjalanan masih panjang.

''apakah sajangnim ingin saya bawakan'' wanita itu menatap chanyeol

''tidak perlu'' chanyeol menjawab seperlunya dan seketika telinga tajamnya mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu terdengar seperti ringisan dan chanyeol terhenti sebentar ia menatap lama kearah barat dan menajamkan matanya.

''ada sesuatu sajangnim?'' chanyeol menoleh dan melanjutkan langkahnya

''tidak ada''

Chanyeol terus melangkah menjauh dan suara ringisan itu tak terdengar lagi tapi, chanyeol berbalik.

'' _jangan bodoh, berbalik !''_

'' _bukan urusanmu bodoh!''_

'' _menolong orang akan merepotkanmu''_

Suara – suara itu terus berteriak di dalam diri chanyeol tapi langkahnya kian pasti berbalik kearah sumber suara berusaha menahan sesuatu yang menahannya.

'' _kau memang bodoh park chanyeol''_

Lapangan itu lapangan yang luas dan tandus. Aspal yang kering dikelilingi tanah – tanah merah yang kering dan retak , hanya ada beberapa pohon yang tidak mempunyai banyak daun. Chanyeol tidak tau pohon apa itu dan tidak perduli.

Chanyeol terus berjalan dan mendengar suara terikan wanita memanggilnya.

''sajangnim, sajangnim ...'' chanyeol tidak memperdulikan terus melangkah semakin jauh sampai langkahnya berenti

''apakah aku berhalusinasi?'' chanyeol beguman kecil hampir tak terdengar dan seketika itu dia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

''uhh haus...'' chanyeol membelalakan matanya dan seketika digantikan kening yang berkerut dan alis yang menikuk tajam.

'' _hybrid''_ chanyeol bingung.

'' meaw..haus...'' hybrid itu mendekat kerah chanyeol dan memeluk kaki chanyeol , meringis.

''siapa pemilikmu?'' chanyeol langsung bertanya .

Chanyeol tau seekor hybrid itu tak akan berada di luar bila tidak sudah dibeli atau dibawa keluar oleh pemiliknya.

''hiks.. haus'' chanyeol berusaha melepaskan cengkraman hybrid itu di kakinya.

''sajangnim..'' chanyeol menoleh kesumber suara.

Wanita itu terengah- engah. '' sajangnim apa kau baik- baik saja? Ada apa dengan hybrid ini?'' gadis itu tidak terkejut karena dia telah lebih dulu terkejut beberapa menit yang lalu dari kejauhan.

''aku tidak tau'' dan chanyeol berasil melepaskan kakinya.

''ayo..''chanyeol berjalan menjauh.

''meaw... hiks '' dan langkah chanyeol terhenti lagi, hybrid itu mengikutinya dan kembali memeluk kaki chanyeol erat lebih erat.

Chanyeol menatap lama hybrid itu dan menghela nafasnya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan hybrid itu untuk melepaskannya dan berjongkok di depan hybrid mungil itu.

''siapa namamu?''

''hikss.. meaw.'' hybrid itu menundukan wajahnya dan chanyeol kembali menegakkannya

''aku tanya siapa namamu'' chanyeol menatap kedua mata indah itu, mata abu- abu cantik berkilau dibungkus dengan kelopak mata seperti...

Chanyeol berfikir ... bulan sabit.

''apa aku akan mencari pemilikku.. hiks'' bulir- bulir kristal cantik menuruni pipi kotornya.

''ak..aku tidak mau kembali''lanjutnya lalu mendekap chanyeol dengan tiba- tiba .

''kenapa?''

''tidak..''dan dengan tiba- tiba lagi hybrid itu mengusel- uselkan kepalanya di dada bidang chanyeol.

''kau harus pulang kepimilikmu'' chanyeol mendorong hybrid kecil itu.

''berapa umurmu?'' lanjut chanyeol.

Hybrid itu menggeleng lalu mengangguk lalu menggeleng lagi.

''coba kulihat'' wanita itu mendekat dan berjongkok lalu melihat kekuping kotor hybrid itu.

''12 tahun'' ujar wanita itu lalu kembali berdiri.

''itu terlihat dibagian belakang kupingnya, guratan – guratan itu menandakan umurnya'' mendengar itu chanyeol langsung melihat bagian yang dimaksud.

''hanya ada tiga guratan''chanyeol menatap hybrid itu dan beralih,

''satu guratan untuk 4 tahun sajangnim''.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan berdiri lalu berkata, ''kita tak bisa membawanya, ayoo..''

Wanita itu mengikuti langkah chanyeol.

''meaw tolong aku...hiks'' chanyeol mengabaikan suara lemah itu.

''kita harus berjalan lebih cepat sajangnim, kita sudah ketinggalan'' wanita itu menoleh kearah sajangnimnya itu karena dirasa sajangnimnya itu berjalan terlalu lambat dan hanya dibalas dengan langkah kaki chanyeo melebar.

Setelah rombongan penumpang kembali terlihat di mata chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

'' _takut ah? Hahahaha''_

'' _tenanglah aku tak akan melukainya hahahah''_

'' _dia manis, aku tak akan melakukan apapun!''_

Chanyeol menggeram, dia mengeratkan tangannya .

''sajangnim, ada apa?'', chanyeol tersadar tapi ada yang berubah dari chanyeol. Matanya. mata gelap dan dingin.

''chan.. chanhyun'' mata wanita itu membulat dan wajahnya yang memucat membuat sosok itu tertawa.

''haloo sayang? Merindukannku?'' wanita itu membeku , peluh tiba-tiba mengalir di jidat kecilnya.

''apa aku semenakutkan itu sayang?'' sosok itu yang bernama chanhyun mencengkram rahang wanita itu.

''ma.. maafkan aku chanhyun sajangnim'' wanita itu bergetar .

''sekarang kau tunggu disini aku harus pergi'' chanhyun hendak pergi tapi suara berbisik itu terdengar.

''maaf lancang sajangnim tapi sajangnim mau kemana? Saya takut kita ketinggalan'' wanita itu menahan suara gemetarnya.

''aku hanya membantu si bodoh ini'' setelah menunjukan smirknya chanhyun dengan cepat berlari.

.

..

...

'' ah kau sungguh mengenaskan sayang'' chanhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

''kau tau...sebaiknya memang lebih baik kau mati disini sayang'' chanhyun memandangi wajah cantik yang tetap cantik meski kotor itu dan menjilatnya.

''tenanglah aku tak akan berlaku kasar sayang, keculia jika...'' chanhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan komunikasi satu arahnya itu.

''kau menjadi slave ku.'' Chanhyun kembali menjilat wajah cantik itu.

.

..

...

''sajangnim...'' wanita itu mendekat perlahan.

''apa sajangnim yakin akan membawa hybrid ini?'' guratan kekhawatiran terpancar dari wajah wanita cantik itu.

''apa aku harus berubah pikiran dan melemparkan hybrid ini dari pesawat?'' wanita itu diam tak membalas perkataan sajangnimnya.

Yaa pesawat, chanhyun tidak seperti chanyeol yang sabar dan menggunakan koneksinya dengan pikir panjang , chanhyun tanpa pertimbangan menggunakan koneksinya untuk keluar dari pulau antaberanta itu, lebih tepatnya pulau ilegal milik pribadi yang digunakan untuk produksi- produksi yang juga ilegal.

.

..

...

Chanhyun membuka matanya saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang basah bergerilya di lehernya

''apa yang...'' chanhyun menatap tajam hybrid kecil itu.

''hiks...haus'' hybrid itu terus menjilat- jilat leher jenjang berurat itu.

Chanhyun menggeram.

''kau...'' chanhyun menarik kasar rambut hybrid kecil itu dan membuat pekikan cukup keras dan.. BRUK!

''kau jalang kecil...''chanhyun berdiri lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh hybrid yang sudah lemas dilantai mewah pesawat itu.

''sajangnim...''wanita itu berujar pelan takut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh atasannya tersebut.

''apa kau di ciptakan untuk menjadi pemuas?'' chanhyun menarik kasar rambut hybrid kecil itu lagi.

''hiks.. haus baekie haus'' wajah pucat hybrid itu membuat chanhyun marah.

''aku benci wajah itu...'' detik berikutnya chanhyun membenturkan wajah cantik hybrid itu di lantai pesawat.

''sajangnim ... '' wanita itu mendekat dan menahan tangan chanhyun.

''dia... dia bisa mati sajangnim'' wanita itu tak berani menatap wajah atasannya itu.

''beraninya kau...'' mata itu menatap nyalang dengan tangan yang akan segera medarat di pipi mulus wanita cantik itu sebelum

''hiks baekie haus...'' hybrid kecil itu memeluk leher chanhyun dengan tiba- tiba yang membuat tubuh besar itu terdorong ke belakang.

''kau...'' hybrid kecil itu kembali menjilati leher chanhyun.

''sajangnim aku tahu.'' Wanita itu bersuara

Chanhyun mendorong kuat hybrid lemah itu dengan keras dan lagi- lagi tangan keras chanhyun terangkat ke udara.

''kau jalang...aku benci wanita jalang!''

''jangan jadi murahan dihadapanku!''chanhyun sudah di kuasai emosi. Memori itu kembali beputar

''sajangnim dia butuh kromium'' chanhyun menoleh menatap lekat sekretarisnya itu.

''dia butuh keringat'' chanhyun berdiri mendekat dengan wanita itu

''apa yang kau bicarakan?''

''kan..kandungan dalam keringat salah satunya adalah kromium dan hybrid butuh itu kalau tidak dia bisa meninggal sajangnim'' chanyeol berbalik dan menatap tubuh mungil itu, lemas tak berdaya.

''ahh'' chanhyun mendekat menggendong tubuh mungil itu lalu mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Ditatapnya lekat hybrid yang tak berdaya itu.

''hampir saja aku membunuhmu sayang. Kau haus?'' tangannya mengelus surai kotor hybrid mungil itu lalu turun ke bahu sempit itu.

''kau sangat kurus sayang. Apa yang terjadi padamu, ehm?''

''yoona!'' wanita itu datang mendekat.

''kau sebut apa tadi? Momin?''

''kromiun sajangnim''

''ahh benar, belikan itu, segera!''

''ta... tapi sajangnim''

Chanhyun mendelik tak suka. ''tapi apa?''

''kromium itu susah di dapat dan kromium yang sudah diolah itu hanya dijual di jepang. Kalaupun dipesan sekarang paketnya akan sampai paling cepat besok pagi sajangnim'' yoona menjelaskan panjang lebar.

''bagaimana dengan hybrid kecilku ini emhh?, Chanyeol akan sedih bila dia mati ahahahah!'' chanhyun menghentikan tawa nya seketika dan menatap yoona.

''apa yang kau tunggu, cepat pesan!''

''tapi un..untuk sekarang bagaimana sajangnim? Dia tidak akan bertahan''

''chanyeol akan membunuhku jika aku yang terlebih dahulu menikmatinya hahahah'' yoona mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti dan seketika wajahnya memucat.

''di..dia masih 12 tahun sajangnim''

''lalu? Dia butuh keringatku dengan segera cantik!'' chanhyun menjilati wajah hybrid mungil yang sedari tadi diam.

''yoona bilang pada chanyeol dia harus melakukannya, karena aku tidak bisa lembut '' chanhyun menciumi tekuk hybrid itu dan di balas dengan leguhan kecil.

''dia masih sangat kecil''

''dan yoona cari tahu tentang hybrid kecil ini, semuanya'' yoona mengangguk dan kembali ke bangkunya.

''ahh aku ingin tidur, anyong gadis kecilku'' dan mata tajam itu tenggelam dalam tidur sadarnya. Mata gelap dan dingin itu menghilang tergantikan dengan mata sendu yang hangat. Benar- benar bagai siang dan malam.

''argg'' chanyeol menggeram pelan. Kepalanya berat

''ah?'' chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya , tubuh kecil mungil itu menggeliat resah dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol menatap sendu gadis mungil di hadapannya mengelus surai lembut itu sayang.

''hiks...'' gadis itu mengeluarkan suarannya

''emhh'' chanyeol seolah terhipnotis, tangannya terus menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh gadis kecil ini.

''kenapa sangat kurus?'' chanyeol bergumam kecil

''sajangnim?'' yoona menghampiri chanyeol.

''emhh'' chanyeol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya dan seketika tersadar,

''BRENGSEK!'' chanyeol mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

''sajangnim..'' kedua kalinya chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya.

''apa yang dilakukan brengsek itu?'' suara rendah dan berat chanyeol sarat akan amarah.

''ada yang lebih penting sajangnim'' wanita itu duduk di hadapan chanyeol dan menjelaskan segalanya.

Tangan chanyeol tak henti- tenti mengelus surai hitam pekat itu selagi mendengar semua penjelasan yoona.

Amarah semakin menumpuk di dadanya saat sudut matanya menangkap pemandangan itu lagi.

Chanyeol bingung, dia ingin tapi ini terlalu awal.

Hasratnya berada diujung tanduk saat pertama kali melihat tubuh kecil tak berdaya itu.

'' _hey come on park , aku memberimu kesempatan!''_

Suara itu menggema dalam pikirannya.

''urus dia'' chanyeol memindahkan tubuh kecil itu kesamping danberdiri.

''apa yang...'' belum sempat yoona menyelesaikan ucapannya chanyeol sudah berlari- lari kecil didalam pesawat mewah yang lumayan besar itu.

Yoona tersenyum melihatnya, dia pikir chanyeol akan melakukannya, ternyata tidak.

Chanyeol terus mondar mandir dalam pesawat itu, kepalanya pening dan rasanya ia ingin muntah.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak memegangi kepalanya dan yoona dengan cepat tanggap memberikan minum kepada chanyeol.

Setelah menegak satu botol penuh air chanyeol kembali menlanjutkan kegiatannya.

5 menit

10 menit

'' _kau bodoh park!''_

'' _akan lebih mudah bila kau tak munafik park''_

30 menit

45 menit

'' _aku tak akan mengalah untuk kedua kalinya park bodoh!''_

Chanyeol menggeram kepalanya benar- benar terasa berat.

''apa saya perlu berolaraga juga sajangnim''

''tidak''

Yoona kembali memandangi hybrid kecil itu. ''kau sungguh beruntung.'' yoona hanya bisa berkata dalam hati.

''ahh''chanyeol kembali duduk dan menatap hybrid kecil itu.

''apa ini cukup ?'' dia bertanya pada yoona

Yoona masih termenung tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari hybrid kecil itu.

''yoona!''

''ah ? ada apa sajangnim? ''

''berapa banyak yang dia butuh?''

'' entahlah sajangnim, aku juga tidak tau . aku tidak bisa menggunakan handphone ku untuk mencari tau''

Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil itu untuk kembali kedalam pangkuannya.

''sayang buka matamu?'' chanyeol mengelus pipi tirus itu lembut.

'' _sayang? secepat itu kau memanggilnya sayang''_ yoona memandang pilu dan lagi- lagi dia hanya bisa memendam rasanya.

''hey bangun'' chanyeol cemas hybrid itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Lalu chanyeol dengan jari- jari panjangnya menyeka keringat didahinya dan dengan perlahan memasukkan jarinya di dalam mulut hybrid itu.

1 kali

2 kali

''eugh'' hybrid itu mengeluh tertahan karena jari chanyeol yang ada didalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mendesah lega dan dalam seketika nafasnya terasa tercekat.

Hybrid mungil itu mengendus lehernya dan mulai menjilati leher chanyeol .

Chanyeol menggeram, bulunya meremang. Chanyeol tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan berbeda dengan chanhyun.

''meaw...''

Wajah yoona memerah melihat pemandangan didepannya dan dia lebih memilih pindah ke bangku lain.

''emhh... argh...'' geraman chanyeol semakin menjadi , hybrid itu terus menjilati chanyeol dari leher naik ke wajah turun ke mata, hidung,bibir dan sekarang dada chanyeol.

'' _bagaimana park? Menikmatinya? ''_

'' _kau selalu menolak bila kuberikan vagina hangat, tapi kau menerima lidah hybrid kecil jalang ini''_

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

'' _dia bukan jalang sialan''_

'' _wah sudah lama kita tak berbicara park hahah. Bagaimana nikmat bukan?''_

Chanyeol ingin membalas tapi...

''meaw...'' hybrid kecil itu menatap chayeol lalu berpindah dari pangkuan chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap setiap pergerakan hybrid mungil itu. mata biru cerah itu memancarkan ketakutan dan dia mengerti.

Dengan lembut chanyeol menarik lengan kurus itu untuk kembali ke pangkuannya

Tubuh hybrid itu bergetar .

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh kurus hybrid itu dan mengelus lagi surai kelam itu.

''jangan pukul.. hikss'' suara lembut hybrid itu menyapu pendengarkan chanyeol dan chanyeol suka.

''maaf'' hanya itu yang bisa chanyeol katakan sambil terus mengelus dan sesekali menciumi pipi tirus itu .

Hybrid itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap tepat ke mata chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu resah, dia benar – benar resah apalagi setelah mata sendunya turun sedikit kebawah dan melihat bibir bergetar itu.

''tidak'' chanyeol berucap lemah

''meaw? ''

''aku ingin, bolehkah?'' hybrid itu masih menatap chanyeol dan dalam hitungan detik bibir chanyeol menyentuh bibir bergetar itu , pertama hanya sebuah kecupan.

Chanyeol membuka mata nya, dia butuh lebih.

'' _lumat park bodoh, dia milikmu''_

'' _akan lebih nikmat kalau kau tidak bodoh park''_

'' _nikmati,lihat bibir itu''_

'' _bagaimana kalau aku yang menikmatinya?_

Chanyeol benar- benar tak mengerti dirinya , ada rasa yang membakar dalam dirinya.

Dia ingin lebih.

Dia butuh lebih.

''argg'' chanyeol menggeram lagi saat hybrid itu kembali menjilatinya, tapi dak berlangsung lama.

''meaw,habis...'' chanyeol mengerti

''aku tak bisa memberi lebih sayang''

''baekie masih haus chanyeol''

''eh? '' chanyeol heran tahu dari mana hybrid kecil ini namanya

''kau tau dari mana baekie?''

''tahu apa chanyeol bodoh?''

''ah? '' chanyeol merasa semakin pusing.

''namaku? Kau tau dari mana namaku''

''nama?'' hybrid itu nampak berpikir begitupun chanyeol

''ah? Nama meaw?''

''emhh'' chanyeol mengangguk

''dari sini park'' chanyeol benar- benar seperti orang bodoh tidak mengerti apa yang dimaskdu oleh hybrid kecil itu. dia pikir mungkin hybrid kecil ini tau dri yoona tapi...

''dari sini?'' chanyeol menunjuk dadanya dan diikuti pula oleh hybrid itu

''iya , disini'' hybrid itu tersenyum

''chanyeol, park chanyeol, chanyeol bodoh dan nikmati?'' lanjut hybrid itu dan membuat chanyeol semakin pusing.

''kau?''

'' _hy cantik kau dengar?''_

''cantik meaw'' hybrid itu mengeratkan pelukannya di dada chanyeol

'' _chanyeol ingin memakanmu cantik''_

''emhh makan?''

Chanyeol berfikir keras. Tidak mungkin?

'' _apanya yang tidak mungkin park bodoh''_

'' park bodoh meaw...'' hybrid itu menjilati dada chanyeol lalu kembali memeluk erat chanyeol

Chanyeol benar- benar dibuat bingung, ini tidak mungkin , sangat tidak mungkin.

''mustahil'' chanyeol menghela nafas panjang

'' _ini tidak mustahil park bodoh''_

''park bodoh kekekek'' hybrid itu terkekeh pelan lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap chanyeol dengan cengiran cantik

''park bodoh'' lagi- lagi hybrid itu mengucapkan hal yang sama dan terkekeh.

'' _hahahah liat dia mengataimu bodoh hahaha''_

''DIAM'' chanyeol berteriak marah dan mendapat respon negatif dari hybrid kecil itu, hybrid kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Melihat itu chanyeol langsung kembali memeluk hybrid kecil itu dengan erat.

''bukan... bukan kau baekie, tapi dia'' chanyeol menunjuk dadanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman manja dari hybrid cantik ini.

'' _hey park bodoh, kudengar kucing itu bisa mendengar suara orang- orang mati yang sedang di siksa di neraka''_

'' _itu di neraka brengsek''_ ujar chanyeol kesal

'' _sama saja park bodoh, aku serasa di neraka bahkan lebih parah ahahah''_

''park bodoh kekek... baekie suka meaw'' chanyeol yang merasa kesal dengan chanhyun mendadak merasa hangat menjalari hatinya dan tanpa bisa mengendalikannya lagi dikecupnya bibir mungil menggairahkan itu.

CUP

CUP

CUP

Chanyeol tak berhenti- henti mengecup bibir itu.

''sajangnim...'' chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan kecup mengecupnya

''kita kan segera lepas landas sajangnim'' yoona berbicara dengan mata yang tak lepas dari hybrid mungil itu.

''bai...'' CUP

''- lah '' chanyeol kembali menatap hybrid kecilnya itu.

''lagi...'' ujar hybrid mungil itu dan CUP

CUP

CUP

''tunggu baekie..'' chanyeol menahan bibir merah itu

''baekie suka park bodoh'' CUP

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia benar- benar merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

'' _bagaimana park? Seharusnya kau lebih menikmati hidupmu''_

'' _kau yang memberatkan hidupku brengsek!''_

''brengsek? Apa itu?'' tanya hybrid itu

''bukan apa – apa baekie'' chanyeol mengusap pinggir bibir baekie

''sajangnim ada yang perlu saya bicarakan?'' yoona menghentikan aksi usap-usapan atasannya itu

''bicaralah''

''empat mata sajangnim'' chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

''baekie tunggu disini yaa'' chanyeol memindahkan tubuh kurus itu disamping kursinya.

''baekie masih haus park'' chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat hybrid mungilnya itu lalu mengecup singkat.

''tunggu disini nde''

Yoona hanya menghela nafas, _''hanya beberapa jam, beberapa jam dan dia mendapatkan chanyeol''_

.

..

..

''kita tak bisa membawanya sajangnim'' yoona memulai percakapan

''aku tahu...''

''saat itu chanhyun sajangnim yang membawanya jadi saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa''

''dimana kita harus meninggalkannya?'' lanjutnya

''kita akan membawanya''

''sajangnim''

''ini keputusanku'' chanyeol beranjak dari kursi dan sebuah tangan menariknya

''dia berbahaya sajangnim''

''apa maksudmu?''

''dia bisa saja hybrid yang gagal dan membawa penyakit''

''gagal?'' chanyeol kembali mendudukan dirinya

''tidak semua persilangan berhasil sajangnim dan bisa saja di sudah ada pemilik''

Chanyeol hanya diam dalam beberapa detik , '' kita urus ketika kita sampai ke korea''

''kita sudah sampai sajangnim''

''sampai rumah''

TBC

Anyonggg cingu.. masih ada yang minat ngak sama ff ini? Aku tahu ini tulisannya ANCUR CUR CUR dan gaje , dak masuk akal dll , tp yaa da rii udah tulis di atas kalau ini ff FANTASI , jd harap maklum yaa

Aku mau ngejelasin ya cinggu, ff ini alur ceritanya murni dari otak aku , tapi ide ceritanya terinspirasi dari semua ff dan novel yang aku baca yaa cingu . kalau ceritanya pasaran dan ngebosenin harap maklum yaa cinggu dan jangan lupa review yaa cingu dan berhubung udah ulangan jadi aku akan fast update , tapi ngak janjii yaa..

REVIEW please kalau bisa review yang membangun yaa biar cerita ini bagus , kan kalau bagus untuk para reader-nim juga yaa kan

And last terima kasih gumawo khamsahamnida , verykhamsa tengkyuu untuk yang review di capture sebelumnya, maaf ngak bisa balas satu-satu yaabukan sombong , oh iya ini YAOI ya boyxboy yaaaa

Salam LEE DA RII


	4. Chapter 4

''DEEP SHADOW ''

CAST

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

AND

OTHER

RATE

M 21+

WARNING

YAOI, BOYXBOY, PEDO , BDSM, MATURE, DIRTY TALK , HARD SEX, ROMANCE , HYBRID, FANTASY

SUMMARY

CHANYEOL (28) MEMPUNYAI ALTER EGO MENYUKAI SOSOK KECIL MUNGIL BERUMUR 12 TAHUN YANG TERNYATA SEEKOR HYBRID

PENTING

INI CERITA SAYA SENDIRI , BILA ADA KESAMAAN MOHON DIMAKLUMI , KARENA CERITA INI 'TERINSPIRASI DARI SELURUH FF YANG PERNAH SAYA BACA'

INI FF PERTAMA SAYA

Typo

Tidak sesuai EYD

Korea, 2 januari 23:40

''pulanglah ini sudah malam'' chanyeol berkata pada yoona dengan baekie di dalam gendonganya.

''apa sajangnim yakin bisa mengurus hybrid ini sendirian?''

''aku rasa dia tak merepotkan'' chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap hybrid cantik dalam dekapannya itu.

''baiklah sajangnim saya permisi'' yoona membungkuk hormat dan berbalik.

''yoona...'' yoona berbalik lagi

'' ada apa sajangnim?''

''besok pagi-pagi bila paket kromium itu sudah datang langsung antar kerumahku''kata chanyeol

''baiklah sajangnim''

''dan satu lagi, bilang pada sehun datang kerumahku besok pagi jam 8 jangan terlambat''

''baik sajangnim, ada lagi?''

''tidak pergilah'' chanyeol langsung berbalik meninggalkan yoona.

''kau sangat beruntung kucing kecil'' tanpa sadar air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi cantik yoona.

.

..

..

Korea, 3 januari 08.10 am

''hey park'' sehun seperti biasa datang dan menganggap rumah chanyeol adalah rumahnya

''bisakah kau tidak menganggap rumah ini bukan rumahmu?'' chanyeol menuangkan susu hangat kedalam cangkir besar , sangat besar mungkin.

''hey apa itu?'' sehun menaikan alisnya

''susu''

''susu?''

''susu''

''susu?''

''aku tidak menyuruhmu kesini hanya untuk hal bodoh ooh sehun''

''untuk sia...''

''meaw ... park bodoh baekie lapar...'' hybrid cantik melenggang mendekat kearah chanyeol tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

''susu?''

''emhh baekie suka susu yang banyak'' chanyeol menyerahkan gelas besar itu kepada baekie dan langsung disambut senyum lucu baekie.

Glek

Glek

Glek

Hanya dalam tiga teguk susu yang entah beberapa liter itu habis.

''park baekie masih lapar dan sekarang haus.'' hybrid cantik itu menaruh gelas besar itu dilantai dan langsung memeluk erat chanyeol. Sehun melongo melihat chanyeol yang mau dipeluk.

''baekie suka park bodoh.'' baekie mengusel- uselkan wajahnya di dada bidang chanyeol

''park bodoh?'' chanyeol menoleh kearah sehun dan mengabaikannya. Sehun masih dalam mode terkejutnya melihat chanyeol yang mau- mau saja dipeluk, bahkan dia saja tidak pernah memeluk chanyeol selama hampir 10 tahun mereka berteman. Dan sekarang chanyeol disebut bodoh.

Tapi perhatian sehun teralih ke yang lain. ''yak park chanyeol Kau membeli hybrid?'' mata sehun menatap ekor panjang yang bergelantung sampai kaki itu.

''aku menemukannya.'' chanyeol membalas seadanya masih asik dengan gadis kecil mungilnya ini.

Sehun memutar matanya malas.

''dan aku baru tau ternyata kau gay dan pedophile'' chanyeol menatap sehun tajam.

''aku bukan gay dan pedophile.'' chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya

''bukan? Bukan? Lalu apa yang kulihat didepan mataku, ah?'' sehun menatap chanyeol sebal.

''aku hanya suka baekie.'' chanyeol mengelus surai kelam baekie yang terasa sangat lembut.

Sehun ingin mengolokchanyeol tapi perhatiannya tertuju ke arah lain.

''ada apa dengan lenganmu park? Apa dia yang melakukannya?'' mata sehun beralih ke hybrid mungil itu menghakimi.

''ahh...ceritanya panjang''ujar chanyeol

 _ **Flashback**_

Chanyeol meletakkan hybrid mungil itu dengan lembut. Matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh bocah mungilnya ini. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama 'ini tidak bisa.' chanyeol terus melafalkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Ditatapannya sendu wajah bocah mungil itu.

''maafkan aku.'' Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ''tapi aku dak bisa menjagamu.''lanjutnya.

''eugh.'' mata hybrid itu terbuka. Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang bola mata indah yang mengikatnya hanya dalam waktu singkat

''park.'' Hybrid itu langsung memeluk chanyeol yang berada disampingnya, menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu dan chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

''apa kau selalu memeluk orang yang ada di sekitarmu?'' chanyeol bertanya. Ada rasa yang tak bisa dijelaskan membayangkan hybrid kecilnya ini dipeluk orang lain atau bahkan lebih. Membayangkannya saja membuat rahang chanyeol mengeras.

''baekie tidak pernah dipeluk.'' Hybrid itu menjawab dengan suara yang kecil tapi chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

''tidak pernah?'' chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap hybrid itu heran, tapi dak bisa dipungkiri rasa berat didadanya tadi sudah terhempas dan hanya ada kelegaan. Dan membuat chanyeol tersadar.

''kau memang membuatku buta sayang.'' Chanyeol mengelus pipi baekie lembut dan langsung menggendong hybrid kecilnya.

''kau ternyata sangat kotor.'' Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dipojok kamarnya.

''meawww!'' hybrid kecil itu memberontak saja tubuhnya dimasukkan kedalam bathtub ukuran besar itu.

''AW!'' chanyeol terkejut. Lengan kirinya berdarah.

''maaf park. Baekie takut'' seolah tahu apa kesalahannya kucing kecil itu menjilati lengan kiri chanyeol.

''emhh!'' chanyeol mendesis. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Seakan setiap bagian tubuhnya sensitive. Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti ini, bahkan saat pelacur- pelacur murahan itu menggodanya dan menyentuh sedemikian rupa tapi tubuhnya tak pernah menunjukan reaksi, tapi baekhyun?

''hiks. Park maaf.'' Hybrid itu salah mengartikan desisan chanyeol dan chanyeol tersadar.

''tidak sayang. Ini tidak sakit.'' Chanyeol mengusap lelelah air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah yang belum lama ini dipujanya.

Chanyeol ikut masuk dalam bathtub besar itu dan tekekeh.

''aku sangat bodoh rupanya.'' Hybrid itu bingung melihat chanyeol terkekeh sendiri.

''meaw...'' hybrid kecil itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu yang sedikit gemetar dan chanyeol hanya terus tejatuh dan terjatuh.

''kita belum membuka baju kita sayang.'' Menyadari kebodohanya, chanyeol dengan sigap melepaskankan pakaian hybrid kecilnya itu dengan sedikit gugup. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah membuka baju seseorang dengan keadaan sadar. Keadaan dimana dia tidak tidur dalam kegelapan. Berbeda dengan chanhyun yang selalu membabasbingkas, mengoyak bila ada benang yang membalut mangsanya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Chanyeol selama ini tidak pernah mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya. Selama masa remaja chanyeol menghabis waktunya dengan belajar. Belajar memahami dan menahan sisi gelapnya.

Saat semua anak remaja lelaki lain sibuk dengan dada perempuan dan vagina perempuan,chanyeol sibuk dengan luka- luka yang entah dari mana sudah bertengger di tubunya.

Orang tidak pernah tahu chanhyun. Yang orang tahu hanya chanyeol, dan membuat chanyeol menanggung beban dua kali lipat dalam hidupnya. Hingga kini usiannya yang sudah 28 tahun membuatnya tidak pernah tau apa yang dia suka, contohnya seperti dia lebih menyukai wanita atau laki- laki? Menyukai wanita muda atau dewasa? pria dewasa atau bocah kecil? Anus atau vagina?

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu, dulu.

Tapi sekarang?

Chanyeol menelan kasar ludahnya. Tatapannya tajam membara. Matanya menatap menguliti menandakan hasrat besar yang selama ini terpendam menyeruak kepermukaan.

Andai hybrid itu manusia biasa yang pernah disekolahkan dan diajarkan oleh ibunya yang harus lari jika ada orang aneh yang menatapnya, mungkin hybrid itu kan berlari meneriaki nama ibunya.

Chanyeol membara, seluruh tubuhnya merasakan gelenyar- gelenyar aneh yang membuat pening.

Chanyeol mendekat, disentuhnya kulit lembut itu. tangannya memanas.

Dibasuhnya dada lembut itu dengan lembut. Menyeka kotoran – kotoran yang menempel di dada indah itu. dari leher turun ke tulang selangkang, turun sedikit demi sedikit, menikmati seinchi demi seinchi tubuh yang membuatnya gila itu. memuja setiap kelembutan yang di rasa oleh tangan kasarnya dan berhenti di dua buah kismis mungil yang saling berjauhan itu.

''ah...'' hybrid itu mendesah ketika dua tangan chanyaol bermain di kedua buah kismisnya.

Chanyeol mencubit dan memelintir kismis mengoda itu dan dengan ragu chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke kismis yang sudah memerah itu.

''ah.. ahh...ahh park bodoh'' hybrid itu mendesah heboh dan menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Gema yang diciptakan oleh kamar mandi ini membuat libido chanyeol meningkat.

''chanyeol sayang. Chanyeol'' suara chanyeol merendah dan memberat berbisik di telinga kucing itu. suara husky chanyeol yang memberat itu bisa membuat wanita dewasa orgasme dengan mudah tanpa disentuh. Tak khayal telinga hybrid yang semula tekulai lemas itu menegang.

''chan.. yeolahh.. ahh'' hybrid itu mendesah lagi saat chanyeol kembali memakan, menghisap, menjilat, dan mencubit ganas dua buah kismis yang belum matang itu. yang diameter kismis itu tidak sampai seperempat kismis chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekap hybrid itu dan menyadari betapa kecil tubuh hybrid barunya ini. Sangat kecil, kurus dan lemah dan seketika membuat chanyeol sadar.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi tirus itu dan seketika setetes bukti ketulusan dari dua bola mata chanyeol jatuh meluncur di wajah tampannya.

Manik yang dulu diam sekarang seakan berbicara menggantikan lidah chanyeol yang keluh.

''kenapa sangat kecil, emh?''

Wajah hybrid itu sangat kecil, tangan chanyeol bahkan jauh lebih besar. Tak bisa chanyeol bayangkan bagaimana bila tangannya ini melukai bocah kecil ini. Hilang sudah hasrat menggebu dalam dadanya beberapa detik yang lalu digantikan rasa bersalah telah membawa hybrid ini masuk dalam kehidupannya.

''cahh... kita mandi sungguhan oke.'' chanyeol menggendong hybrid itu keluar dari bathtub yang membuat hybridnya dari tadi gemetar.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kotak kaca persegi besar yang tak jauh dari bathtub.

Chanyeol membuka dengan kakinya. Masuk kedalam kotak kaca yang memancarkan aura dingin itu dan menurunkan hybrid kesayangannya itu dengan hati- hati.

Chanyeol mengatur suhu pada air shower yang akan digunakannya, dan meraih gagang shower itu mengarahkannya pada baekie.

SRET

BYUR

''meawwwww'' baekie kembali merontah saat air hangat itu menguyurnya dari atas kepala. Chanyeol yang melihat baekie kembali bergetar memeluknya erat sambil tetap mengguyurkan air dan chanyeol lagi- lagi lupa bahwa celana hybridnya ini belum ditanggalkan.

Lalu chanyeol merendahkan tubuh jangkungnya untuk membuka celana beakie.

Rasa itu kembali muncul tak kalah sedikit demi sedikit chanyeol menurunkan celana kotor itu yang dalam hitungan detik menampilkan burung mungil yang imut.

''kekekkeekek'' chanyeol terkekeh lagi. dan dengan iseng chanyeol mengukur ukuran penis hybridnya ini.

''hahahhaah.'' Chanyeol tertawa, entah sudah berapa puluh tahun chanyeol tidak tertawa.

Chanyeol memegani perutnya dan menyeka air mata yang jatuh kepipinya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat barang privasi orang lain selain dirinya, dan tak ingat bagaimana ukuran penis dirinya waktu kecil.

''kenapa sangat kecil, eoh?'' chanyeol mendongak memandang bocah kecilnya itu.

''kecil?'' hybrid itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Chanyeol kembali membandingkan dan kembali tertawa.

''ini lebih kecil dari kelingkingku.'' Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

''hiks...'' hybrid kecil itu menangis dan menutupi penis kecilnya dan seketika chanyeol berhenti tertawa.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap tubuh mungil dihadapannya ini. Chanyeol menarik dagu baekie agar menatapnya dan yang di tatap hanya mempoutkan bibir dengan mata yang membengkak.

Chanyeol gila? Mungkin. Bagaimana bisa wajah imut- imut itu bisa membuat libidonya naik dalam sekejap.

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir mungil itu. melumatnya dalam- dalam, menghisapnya dan lidahnya?

Chanyeol tidak tahu dari mana dia bisa mencium dengan sebaik ini. Kalau diingat- ingat ini ciumannya yang pertama. Ah! Iya chanhyun. Bagaimanapun bukan hanya chanyeol yang menghuni tubuh ini. 'seberapa sering kau menggunakan tubuhku brengsek' chanyeol geram tapi dia kembali menikmati bibir lembut yang sedang di lumatnya habis- habisan itu.

Hybrid itu memukul- mukul dada bidang chanyeol. Dan jujur saja chanyeol tak mengerti maksud dari pukulan itu yang ada hanya chanyeol yang terus melumat habis bibir mungil itu.

'' _dia kehabisan nafas park bodoh''_

Chanyeol sontak melepaskan tautannya dan terlihatlah bibir kecil itu membengkak.

Hos hoss

Hybrid itu menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

''maaf.'' chanyeol hanya berkata demikian dan kembali melumat bibir bengkak itu.

Chanyeol mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut baekie. Dan dengan tiba- tiba menarik lidahnya.

Chanyeol membuka mulut hybrid mungilnya itu.

''gigi susu eh?'' chanyeol lagi- lagi terkekeh melihat deret gigi hybrid nya itu tapi nafsunya kembali mengusahi.

Dilumatnya lagi bibir mungil itu. bermenit- menit dihabiskan chanyeol hanya untuk mencumbu bibir hybridnya itu dan tidak menandakan tanda- tanda kebosanan. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana untuk part – part selanjutnya, akankah lebih lama?

Chanyeol mengikuti instingnya. Lidahnya turun kerahang tumpul itu. turun lagi keleher.

''ughh... ahh... meawhhh'' desahan itu membuat libido chanyeol meningkat sampai diubun-ubun.

Chanyeol mengigit leher hybridnya itu sebagai tanda nafsunya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Kejantanan chanyeol sudah berkedut – kedut, merontah minta dipuaskan.

Chanyeol benar- benar kehilangan akalnya. Di baliknya tubuh mungil itu dengan kasar tak memperdulikan hybridnya yang meringis.

Oh reader-nim tolong ingatkan chanyeol, bocah kecil yang akan dimangsanya itu hanya mempunyai penis kecil tak lebih besar dari kelingkingnya dan gigi susu yang masih tersusun rapi dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol memposisikan tubuh mungil itu menungging. Chanyeol yang buta karena nafsu tanpa pemanasan dan pelumas langsung menyodokan penis besarnya itu dalam satu kali hentak dan itupun hanya masuk setengah.

''AAKHHHHHHH!'' hybird kecil itu menjerit dan menangis pilu, kesakitan.

''argh'' chanyeol menggeram dan dihentakkannya sekali lagi penis besarnya itu.

''AKHHHHHHH!'' sekali lagi hybrid itu memekik seolah kuping chanyeol mendadak tuli yang ada hanya ada rasa nikmat dirasanya saat penisnya dicengkram erat oleh dinding- dinding sempit baekhyun.

''emhh'' geraman nikmat terus mengalun dari bibir chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan karena lubang yang terlalu sempit membuat chanyeol sedikit susah untuk bergerak.

Nikmat. Itulah yang dirasa chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol terus menyodok lubang hybrid kecilnya itu tanpa perduli apakah ini permainan yang menyenangkan kedua belah pihak atau tidak.

Maju, mundur, maju, mundur.

PLOK

PLOK

PLOK

"ahhhhh."

"emhhhh."

Gerakan chanyeol semakin cepat dari tusukan ketusukan selanjutnya.

Tangan yang dari tadi memegang pinggul kecil itu kini beralih mencubiti penis kecil hybridnya itu.

''ah...ah...''hybrid itu mendesah, bukan mendesah nikmat melainkan kesakitan.

Bayangkan penisnya yang kecil itu di pelintir-pelintir oleh chanyeol dan kismis kecilnya juga diperlakukan sama.

''emhh''

''akhh..''

''argh''

''ah.. ah.. ah..''

Chanyeol menggila tapi penis besarnya itu tak kunjung memberi sinyal puas.

Chanyeol membalik kasar tubuh mungil itu lalu diangkatnya. digendongnya ala koala tubuh mungil itu dan kembali melesakkan penis besarnya itu.

JLEB

''akhh..'' mata hybrid itu sudah bengkak karena air mata yang terus turun membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Chanyeol sampai detik ini masih belum terlepas dari belenggu nafsu yang membuta tulikannya.

Tubuh mungil itu terhentak-hentak keatas karena dorongan dibawah sana yangterus menerus menghajarnya.

Satu hentakan

Dua hentakan

Dan ''ahh...'' desahan panjang itu keluar dari bibir sexy chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan benih-benihnya kedalam lubang hangat itu. chanyeol melemas. Dipeluknya erat- erat tubuh mungil di dekapannya dan chanyeol baru mengetahui sesuatu.

Baekhyun pingsan.

.

..

...

Korea, 3 januari 03.00 am

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Chanyeol masih terjaga disamping hybrid kecilnya itu. menyesali perbuatan kejinya. Memang benar, manusia yang dikuasa nafsunya tak khayal seperti binatang.

Chanyeol terus merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Kepuasan yang hanya beberapa jam harus dibayar dengan perasaan bersalah yang nikam hatinya.

'' _wow, ternyata kau tak jauh beda denganku park''_

''diam kau brengsek!'' chanyeol benci jika dirinya seperti ini membuat chanhyun bertambah kuat mengusahi dirinya.

'' _kau sama bejatnya denganku kalau sudah bersetubuh. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan park''_

Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol dirinya dan berusaha untuk tetep diam.

Chanyeol kembali kefokusnya. Tubuh kurus yang sudah bersih itu terlihat sangat lemah dan kecil bila berada di sampingnya.

''maaf'' hanya itu yang bisa chanyeol ucapkan.

06.00 am

Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan disampingnya membuatnya membuka matanya.

''eugh... susu''chanyeol melihat hybridnya itu memegangi perutnya.

''susu?'' chanyeol menatap wajah cantik hybridnya dan chanyeol terkejut dengan reaksi hybridnya yang membuat hatinya...terluka?

Hybrid mungilnya itu menjauh dengan masih memegangi perutnya.

Chanyeol mendekat dan dihadiahi cakaran oleh simungil

''jangan sentuh baekhyun'' hybrid itu berbicara dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

''baekhyun?'' chanyeol tersadar 'aku bahkan baru tahu nama lengkapnya, tapi sudah menyetubuhinya'

''maaf'' lagi- lagi chanyeol hanya bisa mengatakan itu dan kembali di cakar. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa buruk. Cukup dulu dirinya ditolak dan jangan lagi.

Chanyeol mendekat, lalu di cakar. Mendekat di cakar dan seterusnya.

Chanyeol sudah lelah. Lalu dipeluknya paksa tubuh ringkih itu dan lagi- lagi dibalas dengan cakaran dipunggungnya. Chanyeol merasa ini bahkan belum cukup membayar betapa sakit hybridnya itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

Akhirnya cakaran itu berhenti. Chanyaeol yang merasa tidak ada perlawanan melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapan wajah cantik bocahnya ini.

Chanyeol mengelus surai kelam itu dengan lembut dan sarat akan kasih sayang.

''maaf.'' Chanyeol mengecup kening hybrid mungilnya itu

Kening CUP

Pipi kiri CUP

Pipi kanan CUP

Hidung CUP

Bibir?

Chanyeol berhenti dibibir mungil itu. chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi tirus itu.

Lama tatapan itu terus berlangsung. Hybrid mungil itu hanya diam membalas tatapan chanyeol.

Kringgg...

Suara itu menyadarkan kedua insan itu. chanyeol memutuskan kontak terlebih dahulu.

''haloo.''

''selamat pagi, sajangnim'' kata suara diseberang sana.

''oh yoona-shi, ada apa?'' kata chanyeol

''paket sajangnim sudah sampai. Mungkin pengantar paket akan segera datang.'' Ujar yoona.

Ting nong..

Chanyeol mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya. ''yah seperti sudah sampai. Terima kasih yoona.''

''sama- sama sajangnim.''

Tit.. sambungan terputus. Chanyeol meletakan kembali telpon genggamnya dan kembali fokus pada hybridnya.

Ting nong..

Chanyeol mendekat ke pada hybridnya dan menarik hybridnya untuk mengikutinya.

.

..

...

Chanyeol mengukur dan menimbang ukuran yang pas untuk diberikan pada hybrid mungilnya itu mengingat pesan singkat yang dikirim yoona.

From : yoona

Sajangnim, hybrid itu hanya boleh mengkonsumsi 50 ml setiap harinya. Tidak boleh lebih walau dia meminta lebih.

''ini minumlah.'' Chanyeol menyodorkan gelas kecil berisi kromium kepada hybrid mungilnya.

Hybrid itu menatap ragu kearah chanyeol dan gelas itu berganti. Melihat hybridnya nampak ragu chanyeol berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya.

Ditatapan kembali iris biru itu. dielus lagi pipi tirus itu.

"minum yaa baekie sayang." Chanyeol mendekatkan gelas itu kebibir baekhyun tapi beakhyun menjauhkan bibirnya. Ditatapnya chanyeol dengan wajah ketakutan.

Chanyeol menyesal benar- benar menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya. Nafsu sialan!.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur menghindari chanyeol yang masih berjongok.

chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, pening.

''baekie...''chanyeol berucap pelan lalu bediri menghampiri baekhyun.

Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil itu dan digendongnya.

Baekhyun sedikit merontah saat chanyeol hendak menggendongnya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya agar baekhyun tidak terjatuh. Setelah sedikit tenang badan chanyeol bergerak kekanan dan kekiri menenangkan baekhyun dengan tangan tak henti-henti mengelus surai kelam itu.

Jika dilihat orang, chanyeol seperti papa muda yang sedang menenangkan anak lelakinya yang abis nangis.

''chanyeol...hiks meaw'' baekhyun mulai bersuara dan pergerakan chanyeol terhenti. Dimundurkannya kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah imut itu.

''baekie haus meaw..'' lanjut hybrid mungil itu. chanyeol menurunkan beakhyun dan bergegas mengambil gelas berisi kromium tadi.

"ini." Chanyeol memberi gelas kecil itu dan langsung disambar oleh baekhyun.

GLEK

"chanyeol~, baekie masih haus." Hybrid kesayangannya itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu membuat chanyeol lega. Baekhyun tidak marah lagi.

"tidak boleh banyak-banyak."jelas chanyeol sambil mengambil alih gelas ditangan baekhyun.

''chanyeol, baekie masih lapar." Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dan chanyeol tersenyum.

"mau makan apa, emh?" pelukan dan pelukan. Hanya itu yang mereka lakukan setiap saat, setiap detik, menit, dan jam. Huftt...

"susu!" seru baekhyun.

''susu?'' chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "bukankah kau lapar? Tidak mau ikan?"

"tidak suu...suu chan...yeoll." oh tidak jangan terlalu imut baekie!

Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya. Gelenyar aneh itu kembali menerpa.

''baiklah." Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun dan memdudukannya di sofa.

"tunggu disini nee." Chanyeol kembali kedapur.

.

..

..

07.30 am

"park, habis. Lagi..." hybrid mungil itu menyodorkan kembali gelas kosong itu kepada chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Hybrid itu sudah menghabiskan 9 gelas susu yang bukan ukuran gelas keci. Untung persedian susu banyak, tadinya.

''susunya habis sayang." Chanyeol menatap mata biru itu memberi penjelasan.

''tapi baekie masih haus, park." Hybrid itu melompat-lompat kecil dengan lututnya di atas sofa.

"chanyeol, sayang. Bukan park" hybrid cantik itu menghentikan geraknya dan menatap chanyeol.

''park bodoh, baekie mau susu meaww.'' Hybird itu menatap kesal chanyeol dan...

BRUK

Chanyeol cemas melihat baekyun yang tiba-tiba jatuh di dadanya. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh mungil itu.

Chanyeol gelagapan. Apakah susunya tadi beracun?

Chanyeol benar- benar cemas. Tangannya bergetar tadi kemudian...

"eugh..'' hybrid itu menggeliat dan terdengar bunyi dengkuran khas kucing.

Ahh.. baekhyun... kau membuatku gila.

 _ **Flashback end**_ _(flashbacknya kepanjangan...hehhe)_

"ceritakan saja park." Sehun menatap sebal kearah chanyeol.

"kau tak perlu tahu, oh sehun" chanyeol menarik tangan hybridnya itu dan mendudukannya disofa. Dan kini mereka bertiga berhadapan.

Sehun tahu chanyeol tak akan memeberitahukannya.

"jadi mengapa kau menyuruhku datang, park. Kau tidak berniat memamerkan hybird cantikmu inikan." Sehun mengatakannya tanpa berkedip menantap baekhyun.

''jaga matamu, oh.'' Sehun beralih menatap chanyeol yang matanya menatap nyalang.

''uwoo... kau marah padaku, park?'' kukira hanya chanhyun yang bisa marah." Chanyeol menatap sehun tajam. Sangat sensitive jika menyangkut chanhyun, dan sehun tahu itu.

"sorry bro..." sehun menantap chanyeol jahil.

"ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan selembar kertas pada sehun.

"apa ini?" sehun mengambil kertas itu.

"data baekhyun. Yoona baru mengirimnya sebelum kau datang. Aku pernah punya teman yang membeli hybrid, dan aku sempat melihat data-data hybrid. Dan aku tak mengerti sama- sekali." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukkanya pada baekhyun.

"dan aku tak mengerti sama sekali, kenapa data hybrid sangat sedikit dan menggunakan bahasa yang aneh." Lanjut chanyeol.

"hybrid itu mahal dan ilegal, park." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"apa benar kau menemukannya?" tanya sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh chanyeol.

"tidak mungkin orang dengan sengaja meninggalkanya park." Sehun menatap chanyeol intens.

"bacakan saja, sehun." Sehun mulai memperhatikan kertas itu.

5 menit kemudai.

"masih lama?" chanyeol memanggil sehun tapi matanya tetap setia menatap hybrid mungilnya yang kembali terlelap.

Sehum berdeham. " chanyeol..." sehun memanggil chanyeol, dan yang terpanggil mengalihkan pandangnya.

"aku tak pernah melihatmu sepert ini." chanyeol menyerengit. Dan seolah mengerti sehun bertanya.

"kau tak berniat memeliharanya kan chanyeol?" sehun menatap chanyeol tajam.

"aku akan merawatnya."

"tidak." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

" itu keputusanku sehun." Chanyeol memindahkan kepada hybridnya itu kebantalan sofa.

"pertama. Kau tak bisa menjaganya. Kedua..." belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya chanyeol memotong.

"aku akan berusaha kuat mengontrol chanhyun. Jika itu masalahnya." Jawab chanyeol yakin.

"kedua..." sehun menghela nafas berat lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. " apa kau sanggup kehilanganya? Maka dari itu sebelum terlambat, buang baekhyun kemanapun." Sehun berhenti lagi.

"apa maksudmu oh sehun? Aku tak akan pernah membuangnya." Tatapan sehun menyendu.

Entah kenapa chanyeol merasakan perasaan tak enak menghinggapinya.

" hybridmu produk gagal chanyeol."

TBC

Anyong nya HOT ngak? Ini kali pertama aku nulis dengan tanganku sendiri adegan enaena. Aku tahu itu jauh dari kata hot. Harap dimaklumi yaaa semua. aku suka banget yang hot-hot tapi kayaknya untuk nulis sendiri? Masih dipertanyakan.

Emhh pendek yaa? Jujur susah banget buat yang panjang- panjang jadi salut sama author2 yang bisa buat 1 cap itu sampe 5k lebih. Ini aja 3,5 k aja udah susah. Dan ternyata aku baru sadar sekarang, buat ff itu ngak mudah.

Aku mau jelasin dikit dan sekalian jawab review. Jujur aku kecewa dengan jumlah review dikit banget, hiks... REVIEW juseyoo.. biar aku semangat dan buat aku nentuin ff ini layak lanjut atau engak. Kalau reviewnya dikit aku jadi mikirnya ini kurang bagus. Hehehh. oke fokus , kali ini mau beneran jelasin. Dan MAAF ngak bisa nyebutin user name yang review kemarin karena nulis ini pas lagi ngak ada kuota ahahah maaf yaa bukan sombong.

Aku nyebutin gadis kecil? Hahah maaf karena image baekhyun di aku tuh kadang beneran kayak cewek. Disini aku ngebayangi sosok kecil yang rapuh , jadi ngak ngarah ke cewek banget yaa kan jadi latah deh nyebutin nya gadis , sorry cinggu.

Dan tanda baca aku udah usahain perbaiki heheh. Masih belum bagus yaa di cap ini? Aduh pokoknya da rii bakal usahi untuk jadi lebih baik. Dan untuk tanda " salah ya? Bedanya apa ya? Da rii beneran ngak tau. Itu yang ada di keyboardnya notebook da rii. Mohon bantu da rii untuk memperbaiki yaa bagi semua yang baca.

Emhh berhubung reviewnya dkit (sedihh) jadi ini nngak panjang.. ehhe

Review yaaa cingu...

Salam

LEE DA RII ^^


	5. Chapter 5

''DEEP SHADOW ''

CAST

PARK CHANYEOL (28)

BYUN BAEKHYUN (12)

XI LUHAN (GS) (24)

OH SEHUN (28)

AND

OTHER

RATE

M 21+

WARNING

YAOI, BOYXBOY, PEDO , BDSM, MATURE, DIRTY TALK , HARD SEX, ROMANCE , HYBRID, FANTASY

SUMMARY

CHANYEOL (28) MEMPUNYAI ALTER EGO MENYUKAI SOSOK KECIL MUNGIL BERUMUR 12 TAHUN YANG TERNYATA SEEKOR HYBRID

PENTING

INI CERITA SAYA SENDIRI , BILA ADA KESAMAAN MOHON DIMAKLUMI , KARENA CERITA INI 'TERINSPIRASI DARI SELURUH FF YANG PERNAH SAYA BACA'

INI FF PERTAMA SAYA

Typo

Tidak sesuai EYD

 _ **BACA NOTE DIBAWAH. PENTING.**_

"apa yang kau bicarakan, oh sehun?" chanyeol gusar. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh dalam dadanya.

Sehun menghela nafas. "jika di lihat dari data ini, mutasi gen yang terjadi mengalami penyimpangan. Ini sebenarnya biasa terjadi, tapi biasanya hybird yang gagal akan segera dibunuh." Sehun menatap chanyeol yang jelas sekali nampak bingung dan gusar.

"jika biasanya hybrid yang dikatakan sukses itu 60% sifat manusianya dan 40% sifat kucingnya, makan hybrid mu ini kebalikannya. Bahkan dari data sifat manusianya hanya 25% sampai 35%. Hybrid mu ini sangat sensitive chanyeol." Lanjut sehun

Chanyeol menutup matanya lalu membukanya dengan helaan nafas. "itu bukan masalah untukku sehun." Jawan chanyeol yakin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "bukan hanya itu chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya.

"hidup hybridmu tak akan lama chanyeol. Mungkin paling lama saat usianya memasuki 16 tahun." Lanjut sehun.

DEG

"mak..maksudmu?" suara chanyeol bergetar.

"gen kucingnya lebih dominan. Jadi umurnya juga tidak akan panjang. Berbeda dengan hybrid yang berhasil. Usianya bisa sampai 40 tahun lebih."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lama dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Melihat keterdiaman chanyeol, sehun kembali melanjutkan.

"hybrid mu akan banyak makan. Tapi jangan beri dia makan yang banyak." Lanjut sehun sambil melihat kertas itu.

"dia bisa kelaparan, sehun." Chanyeol menatap nyalang. Emosinya tidak bisa diatur entah kenapa.

Melihat tatapan chanyeol membuat sehun terasa asing. Chanyeol orang yang tenang sebelumnya.

"kontrol dirimu park." Sehun juga menatap nyalang. "jika kau tak ingin chanhyun yang mengambil alih dirimu dan menempatkan hybrid mu dalam masalah." Sehun meninggikan suaranya.

Chanyeol berkali- kali menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"sudah kubilang, hybridmu gagal. Begitu juga dengan metabolisme tubuhnya." Sehun kembali membaca kertas itu.

"jangan memberinya terlalu banyak makan. Jangan membiarkan dia kedinginan. Dan..." sehun menghela nafanya.

"chanyeol kau dengar aku?" ujar sehun yang melihat chanyeol hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

'tidakkah ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?" ujar chanyeol lirih.

"ini bukan penyakit park. Dia memang tercipta seperti itu." ujar sehun.

Chanyeol menoleh kekanan dimana hybrid nya itu masih tertidur lelap. Dielusnya rambut kelam itu.

"park, aku harus pergi. Aku masih banyak perkerjaan dikantor. Hubungi aku bila kau memerlukan sesuatu." Sehun berdiri. Ditatapnya chanyeol yang masih setia dengan hybrid mungilnya itu.

"aku pergi, park."

 _ **~ lee da rii ~**_

chanyeol merebahkan hybridnya itu keatas kasurnya. Ditatapan lagi hybrid cantik itu.

"eugh." Hybrid itu terbangun.

"park... meaww." Hybrid itu memeluk chanyeol erat dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang chanyeol.

Chanyeol suka. Suka apapun yang dilakukan hybridnya ini.

"park..." hybrid itu berucap manja.

"ada apa baekie?" ujar chanyeol.

"akar iris?" hybrid itu mengendus-endus tubuh chanyeol. Chanyeol bingung dan hanya mengabaikan.

"rosa damascena?" lanjut hybrid itu.

"emhh? Apa yang kau bicarakan baek?" chanyeol merenggakan pelukannya.

"baekie suka bau chanyeol?"

"ah?" chanyeol bingung. Bukan bingung apa, tapi bagaimana hybrid mungilnya ini tau komposisi parfumnya.

"kau tahu?" chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Bagaiman tidak. Parfum chanyeol bukan parfum pasaran. Akar bunga iris yang terkenal mahal dicampur dengan rosa damascena, sejenis mawar langka dan mahal.

Parfum chanyeol dibuat khusus. Campuran itu menciptakan aroma baru yang tidak mungkin orang tahu terbuat dari bahan apa parfum itu.

"baekie tahu park. Dan baekie suka." Chanyeol ingin bertanya tapi tidak jadi. Menurut chanyeol itu tidak penting karena sekarang baekhyun telah memeluknya erat-erat dan mengendus leher chanyeol.

"jangan tinggalin baekie yaa, park bodoh." Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun masih memanggilanya dengan sebutan itu. tapi tiba- tiba perasaan bersalah melingsut masuk kedalam hatinya. Dada chanyeol sesak.

Bagaiman mungkin dalam kurun waktu yang belum genap 2 hari hybrid mungil itu sudah menjungkir-balikan perasaannya.

Perasaan aneh datang silih berganti. Takut,itu lebih dominan. Dan saat rasa takut itu semakin memeluk chanyeol erat. saat itulah kesadarannya ikut tenggelam.

Kesadaran chanyeol tenggelam kedasar, membuat yang lain muncul kepermukaan.

Mata itu terbuka. Mata itu menatap hybrid kecil yang masih setia memeluknya itu. tatapan mata yang didalamnya tersirat segala kegelapan. Seluruh nafsu dunia berkumpul dimata kelam itu, menyiratkan hasrat yang menuntut kepuasan tapi tidak pernah puas.

" hay sayang. Merindukanku?"

 _ **~ lee da rii ~**_

Tok tok tok

"anyeonghaseo, sajangnim." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas –kertas itu.

"nugu?" sehun meletakan kertas-kertas itu dimejanya yang sedikit berantakan.

"saya xi luhan. Sekretaris sementara sajangnim." Wanita yang bernama luhan itu membungkukan badanya 90 derajat.

"ah!...kyungsoo sedang cuti melahirkan rupanya." Sehun baru ingat.

"ne, kemari ingin memperkenalkan diri, dan... " luhan meletakkan sebuah map merah di meja. "... ini bahan untuk meeting nanti sore, sajangnim." Sehun melirik map merah itu.

"apa sajangnim perlu sesuatu yang lain?" tanya luhan.

"tidak ada." Jawan sehun singkat

"baiklah Saya permisi kembali ke meja sajangnim." Wanita itu membungkuk lagi dan berbalik.

Sehun menaikan alisnya sebelah saat dilihatnya dua buah bongkahan yang bergoyang itu.

Pantai sintal itu membuat sehun seketika berimajinasi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. 'apa yang ku pikirkan'

 _ **~ lee da rii ~**_

"park..." hybrid itu mendongak dan langsung menatapa kedua bola mata chanhyun.

Hybrid itu menatap lama kedalam onyx kelam itu, dan beringsut mundur.

"chanyeol? Park bodoh?" hybrid itu berkata ragu. Dan dijawab gelengan oleh chanhyun.

Chanhyun mendekat. "bukan sayang... ini aku orang yang menyelamatkanmu" chanhyun tersenyum miring. Hybrid itu menggeleng.

Hybrid itu tahu mana chanyeol mana chanhyun. Dia produk gagal ingat, hanya 25% sisi manusianya. Dan selebihnya sisi kucingnya. Setiap kucing tahu mana yang sayang padanya, dan mana yang pernah menyakitinya. Dan baekhyun juga bisa membedakan pancaran mata chanyeol dan chanhyun.

"kau..." hybrid itu menjauh, tapi chanhyun menahan tangan kecil itu.

"uwow... aku tidak boleh memanggilku hanya dengan 'kau'." Hybrid itu menarik tangannya tapi chanhyun semakin memperkuat cengkramannya.

Chanhyun menarik keras dan hybrid itu tersentak. Menubruk dada bidang itu cukup keras

"kau hebat hybrid jalang..." chanyeol menjilati cuping hybrid itu. baekhyun memberontak tapi sayangnya tenaga baekhyun tak sepadan dengan tenaga chanhyun.

"bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku bukan chanyeol, ah?" chanhyun menarik dagu tumpul baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap nyalang. Tapi mata biru langit itu jelas menunjukan ketakutan.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu sayang, bagaimanapun aku yang membawamu kesini sayang." Ujar chanhyun sembari menjilati mata baekhyun. Dan baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya erat-erat.

"kekekke" chanhyun terkekeh.

"lihat ekormu bergerak- gerak sayang." Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Dan memang benar, ekor panjangnya bergerak-gerak. Menandakan dirinya sedang ketakutan.

"lepaskan..." hybrid itu kembali melawan, tapi bukan chanhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa menghadapi hybrid kecil mungil itu.

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras medarat dipipi mulus baekhyun, seluruh pipi bagiankiri baekhyun merah menyala.

"jangan pernah menentangku sayang, kau hanya membuatku makin mengingikanmu." Chanhyun berkata sambil menciumi seluruh wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha menarik diri, tapi yang didapatnya hanya jambakan kuat dirambutnya.

''sudah kubilang jangan menentangku, jalang." Chanhyun berdiri dengan tangan yang masih menjambak rambut hybrid lemah itu.

''AAAAAaaa." Hybrid itu berteriak kesakitanan.

Chanhyun menarik kuat rambut kelam hybrid itu hingga jatuh dari atas kasur.

Baekhyun meringis saat tubuhnya terjatuh dari dari atas ranjang dengan rambut yang ditarik kuat.

"hikss.."

"sakit?" chanhyun merendahkan tubuhnya. Lalu berbisik.

"ini belum seberapa sayang."

 _ **~ lee da rii ~**_

"sajangnim, kita kembali dahulu kekantor atau kita berkunjung kepabrik kita di gwanchok?'' luhan berkata dengan mata yang tak teralihkan dari kertas- kertas ditangannya.

"karena kita masih ada satu setengah jam sebelum meeting berikutnya." Lanjut wanta itu dengan masih menatap kearah kertas- kertasnya.

"kalau bicara kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu." Kata sehun

"ah... maafkan saya sajangnim. Saya hanya memcoba membaca dengan teliti jadwal sajangnim, Agar tidak melakukan kesalahan." Bela luhan

" rilex saja mrs. Xi. Kau masih akan menjadi sekretarisku selama 3 bulan, dan ini hari petamamu." Intonasi suara lembut dan getar pita suara yang berat membuat luhan bergedik, ditambah dengan wajah datar yang setia menghiasi wajah tampan atasanya ini. Entah kenapa gedikan itu berubah menjadi sumbu yang sudah dilumuri minyak, yang akan langsung terbakar bila disentuh – ohsehun – api.

''ne, sajangnim."

 _ **~ lee da rii ~**_

BRAK !

Bunyi benda keras yang saling bercumbu itu membuat 2 orang dalam ruang itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"BODOH! Aku membayar mahal kalian bukan untuk tidur!." Laki-laki paruh baya itu menatap nyalang ke 3 orang dihapannya. Matanya merah.

"maafkan kami sajangnim. Tapi..." pria berwajah malaikat itu menghentikan perkataannya, dan menoleh kearah orang disampingnya.

"tapi apa suho-sii?" pria paruh baya itu menatap lekat- lekat pria itu.

"sepertinya ada yang membantunya keluar, sajangnim." Pria berlesung pipit itu yang mejawab.

"apa maksudmu lay-sii?" pria paruh baya itu mengurut pelipisnya.

"sepertiny ada yang tahu mengenai kelebihan hybrid itu sajangnim."

 _ **~ lee da rii ~**_

Hybrid kecil itu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pusing bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, chanhyun mengeret paksa tubuh mungil itu keruangan yang agak jauh dari kamar utama dengan menarik kuat rabut kelam tipis milik hybrid itu.

Baekhyun merasa kelapanya benar-benar berat. Di bukanya matanya perlahan,karena yang sedari tadi di lakukan akan menutup matanya. Berusaha untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit dikepalanya, lebih tepatnya terlalu sakit untuk membuka mata.

Baekhyun tersentak, matanya sama sekali tidak melihat secercah cahayapun, gelap.

Baekhyun membuka tutup matanya berkali- kali, tapi nihil.

Kriet... pintu terbuka. Dan...

Click...

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi click itu, cahaya mulai masuk kedalam retina mata biru laut itu.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, saat matanya menangkap sosok pria berwajah tampan dengan iris kelam itu.

Dan sekali lagi baekhyun tersentak. Ketika matanya engan menatap mata itu lalu mengalihkan pandangnya kearah itu, saat itulah di merasa ketakutan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang dia takutkan.

Ruang yang lumayan besar itu di seluruhnya dikelilingi oleh cermin. Dindingnya, bahkan flaponnya pun terbuat dari kaca.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya didalam cermin itu. baekhyun ketakutan, tangannya gemetar, tubuhnya meremang. Baekhyun menatap kembali dirinya didalam cermin, tubuh gemetarnya seakan memberi sinyal.

"baekie.." suara lembut itu terdengar seperti nyanyian kematian.

Posisi baekhyun saat ini terduduk lemah ditengah ruangan. Kepala tertunduk kedalam. Setiap satu langkah kaki terdengar maka kepala mungil itu semakin tertunduk.

Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, bulir-bulir keringat mulai meluncur di pelipisnya.

''sayang, kau dengar aku?'' helaan nafas panas itu terasa di leher sebelah kiri baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergeming.

"akhh..." suara baekhyun menggema. Chanhyun menarik karas lagi rambut kelam itu.

"aku memanggilmu sayang. Kau harus menjawab bila kupanggil." Chanhyun berkata sambil menjilat bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak. Jilatan dibibirnya tadi kini berubah menjadi lumatan.

Chanhyun tidak melumat bibir bawah ataupun bibir atas baekhyun, tapi melumat keduanya.

Dimasukannya seluruh bibir baekhyun dalam mulutnya. Disedotkan kuat bibir mungil itu.

"mpph...emph..." baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa meluncurkan satu hurufpun dari bibir.

Kembali kechanhyun. Mendengar desahan tertahan baekhyun membuat libido chanhyun meningkat drastis.

Dilumatnya, dihisap, dijilat, dikulumnya kuat-kuat bibir mungil itu. di tariknya hinggal terdengar lagi bunyi desahan indah itu.

"emphhh... emphh... mpphhhh..." baekhyun kehabisan nafas. chanhyun tahu itu, tapi dia belum mau melepaskannya.

Baekhyun merontah dan rontahannya semakin menjadi saat dirasa udara dalam paru- parunya benar- benar dalam keadaan kritis, dan...

Bugh...

"AKHH..." itu suara chanhyun. Chanhyun menatap nanar baekhyun. Dimata chanhyun tersirat kesakitan.

"Beraninya kau menendang adik kecil kesayanganku, eohh!" baekhyun meringsut mundur.

"kau harus kuhukum, sayang." Chanhyun berdiri sambil memegangi juniornya.

Chanhyun berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan menekan sebuah tombol disana.

Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakan chanhyun, dan berfikir apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu.

Belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan pikirannya, sebuah suara seperti besi bergesekan tertangkap di telinga kucingnya.

Ruang itu adalah ruangan yang cukup besar yang dindingnya berlapis cermin. Setiap sisi dinding terdapat 3 sekat yang memisahkan kaca satu dengan kaca lain. Sekat itu berwarna emas. Dan dibagian atas tidak terdapat sekat- sekat. Satu kaca besar.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bagian tengah dari dinding sebelah kiri bergerak memisah. Dinding yang awalnya tegak itu perlahan jatuh kebawah. Dan baekhyun bingung.

"ranjang?" pikir baekhyun. Belum sempat lagi baekhyun menyelesaikan pikirannya, kaca di kiri dan kanan ranjang itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Baekhyun menatap pergerakan lambat itu dan diakhiri dengan keningnya yang berkerut.

Baekhyun masih dalam mode berfikirnya tapi tiba – tiba sebuah lengan besar mengangkatnya.

"meow..."baekhyun mengeong saat tumbuhnya dihempaskan begitu saja diatas sebuah kasur yang lembut.

Baekhyun lupa bahwa ada seorang pria yang masih bersamanya dalam ruangan ini.

Chanhyun mendesis tanpa sebab. Eits sebenarnya ada sebabnya.

Melihat baekhyun yang begitu lemah sedang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya membuat libido chanhyun naik.

Chanhyun naik keatas tubuh mungil itu dan baekhyun berusaha menjauh.

"jangan pernah menetangku, sayang." Chanhyun menatap kedua bola mata cantik itu dan beralih kebibir yang masih bengkak itu.

Chanhyun mengendus- endus baekhyun, dan diakhiri dengan menjilat seluruh permukaan wajah baekhyun.

Hybrid cantik itu tetap menolak.

"meow... meoww..."

Melihat penolakan yang dilakukan terus menerus oleh hybrid cantik itu membuat Habis kesabaran chanhyun yang memang tidak ada itu.

"aku ingin bermain lembut karena kau masih kecil, tapi kau terlalu keras kepada hybrid muda."

"kau bukan chanyeol..." hybrid itu menatap nyalang tepat ke mata chanhyun.

Chanhyun kesal mendengat nama chanyeol keluar dari bibir kesukaannya itu.

Lantas emosi yang membuncan, chanhyun berdiri dan berjalan kearah yang sama dengan yang tadi.

Clik...

Srett...krekk...

Baekhyun terkejut. Bukan dengan bunyi itu melainkan sebuah benda yang muncul bersamaan dengan bunyi itu.

Sebuah rantai besi yang diujungnya terdapat sebuah borgol . Rantai besi itu jatuh dan bergelantung dari atas plafon dan baekhyun menoleh ke kirinya, lumayan terkejut ketika bola matanya melihat benda yang sama.

Dua rantai dengan borgol disisi kiri dan kanannya.

TBC

Pendek? Iya aku tahu.. tapi disini aku akan jelasin

Pertama- tama dari awal aku udah nulis kalo ff ini 'terinspirasi dari semua ff yang pernah aku baca" jadi aku sebelumnya pernah baca tema yang bercerita tentang alter ego . nah sekarang aku lagi nulis tentang tema yang sama. Jadi sebelum aku nulis nii ff aku baca dan cari dulu diinternet apa itu alter ego. Disini alter egonya sudah sampai ketahap dimana saat jadi diri yang lain muncul jati diri yang lain menghilang sepenuhnya. Dan aku nulis ini memang dapat ide dari banyak sumber tp karna ini karyaku aku jadi aku menggunakan gaya penulisanku sendiri. aku mau menggambarkan situasi yang melibat kan lahir maupun batin degan caraku sendiri. banyak review yang bilang kalau bingung dengan siapa itu chanhyun?, kok tiba-tiba ada tokoh lain? Pemeran lain? Ngak jelas?. Oke aku jelasin. Seorang penulis menggambarkan perubahan alter egonya dengan gayanya sendiri, begitupun saya. Saya pernah baca hanya orang terdekat yang tahu seperti apa ini sia A atau si B. dalam segi fisik orang lain tidak akan perna tahu ini si A atau si B . jadi seperti yoona dan sehun dia tahu apa ini chanhyun atau chanyeol. Saya menggambarkan perubahannya dari segi pancaran mata. Saya tahu saya yang bagus dalam menjelaskan perubahan itu, tebukti ada riders yang ngak ngerti. Tapi nanti saya akan perbaiki . saja akan meperbaiki bagian perubahan itu dengan tetap gaya saya, yaitudari pancaran mata. Mata itu jendela hari, jadi pancaran mata chanyeol dan chanyun itu berbeda. Sperti yang saya tulis, chanyeol itu teduh, tenang, dan cenderung kosong. kalau chanhyun itu matanya membara, penuh nafsu. Nah nanti saya akan usahi lebih jelas yaa ridermin.. biar ngak bikin rider nim pusing hehehehehhe...

saya mau ngucapin terima kasih yaaa bagi yang ngefollow, ngefav. apalagi yang review. review itu jadi semangat loh buat aku.. review yaaa

Ada yang mau ditanya? Atau kurang jelas? Monggo ditanya.

Sebernya ada yang kedua , tapi saya lupa apa... hehhehehhe...

Ini pendek sorry yaaa ridernim...

Salam

Lee da rii... review juseyoo...


	6. Chapter 6

''DEEP SHADOW ''

CAST

PARK CHANYEOL (28)

BYUN BAEKHYUN (12)

XI LUHAN (GS) (24)

OH SEHUN (28)

AND

OTHER

RATE

M 21+

WARNING

YAOI, BOYXBOY, PEDO , BDSM, MATURE, DIRTY TALK , HARD SEX, ROMANCE , HYBRID, FANTASY

SUMMARY

CHANYEOL (28) MEMPUNYAI ALTER EGO MENYUKAI SOSOK KECIL MUNGIL BERUMUR 12 TAHUN YANG TERNYATA SEEKOR HYBRID

PENTING

INI CERITA SAYA SENDIRI , BILA ADA KESAMAAN MOHON DIMAKLUMI , KARENA CERITA INI 'TERINSPIRASI DARI SELURUH FF YANG PERNAH SAYA BACA'

INI FF PERTAMA SAYA

Typo (banyak)

Tidak sesuai EYD

DIHARAP BACA NOTE DIBAWAH AGAR PARA PEMBACA YANG KUSAYANGI SEDIKIT MEMAHAMI CERITA NGAK JELAS INI.

 _Datteut hanaye mameuro dora ogin biro_

Baekhyun merasakan kepala makin berat.

Baekhyun takut, tapi tidak tahu apa yang ditakutkanya.

Baekhyun terdiam ditempat, terkejut ketika tubuh kecil dan lemahnya itu dipaksa berdiri dan tanganya ditarik, dan alam hitungan detik kedua tangan baekhyun sudah terborgol.

Baekyun tidak bisa melawan, entah kenapa dia merasa setiap sendinya lumpu.

Chanhyun menarik dagu hybrid mungil itu, "kenapa kau seperti tidak bernyawa, sayang?"

"meaw..."hybrid itu hanya bisa mengeong.

"tidak bisa. Aku bahkan belum memulai permainan dan kau sudah selemah ini, cih!" lagi –lagi chanhyun meninggalkan baekhyun yang sedang dalam posisi tergantung dengan kedua tangan terborgol.

Chanhyun menuju dapur. "eishh... dimana letak benda itu?" chanhyun mengacak –acak dapur, dia tidak tenang sedikitpun.

"ini dia." Seringayan setan menarik sudut bibir chanhyun.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga baekhyun, dan lama kelamaan langkah itu mendekat.

"au!" hybrid itu merasakan kepalanya bertambah sakit ketika tangan kasar itu menarik surai kelamnya lagi.

"buka mulutmu!" chanhyun membuka paksa mulut baekhyun dan meminumkan satu botol penuh cairan itu kedalam mulut baekhyun.

"eugh.." baekhyun tersedak ketika chanhyun menuangkan minuman itu tanpa memberi jeda.

"kuharap ini bisa mengembalikan tenagamu. karena kau butuh tenaga lebih setelah ini, sayang."

1 menit

2 menit

Baekhyun merasakan sakit dikepalanya berangsur-angsur hilang, dan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terasa lumpu kini terasa hidup.

"sudah merasa baikan, sayang?" chanhyun mendekat dan mengelus surai kelam itu.

"Seperti cairan itu berkerja dengan baik." Chanyun tersenyum miring.

"apa yang kau berikan padaku?" hybrid itu sudah kembali bertenaga, terbukti dengan tatapan nyalangnya.

"entahlah... kalau tidak salah yoona menyebutkan kro..kromium?" chanhyun berbicara dengan tangan yang tak henti menggerangi setiap lekuk tubuh baekhyun.

"jangan sentuh aku." Suara baekhyun bergetar.

"kau, hybrid jalang!"

PLAK

Satu tamparan

PLAK

Dua tamparan

chanhyun berhasil membuat pipi putih seputih salju itu kini memerah.

Lalu tanpa belas kasihan Chanhyun menarik kasar dagu hybrid mungil itu, kemudian dengan cepat dan tergesa –gesa kembali disatukannya lagi bibirnya dengan bibir hybrid mungil itu.

Chanhyun kembali mengemut bibir mungil itu sekaligus. Bosan dengan hanya bibir, chanhyun gigit kedua bibir itu dan ketika bibir itu terbuka segera dilesakanya lidahnya kedalam goa hangat yang belum terjamah itu.

"eugh...emphh..." chanhyun suka, suka dengan leguhan itu. tapi ia ingin lebih.

Dalam satu kali hentakan baju yang membalut tubuh mungil itu sudah robek hancur tak berbentuk.

"Aaaa!" hybrid itu berteriak sebagai respon terkejutnya.

Diciuminya seluruh tubuh mulus itu.

"emhhh..." itu suara chanhyun.

"kau indah...emhh... kau milikku." Chanhyun bergumam disetiap inchi tubuh baekhyun.

Kebalikkan dengan chanhyun yang begitu menikmati tubuh indah itu, baekhyun merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Chanhyun tidak bersikap lembut sedikitpun.

Setiap titik yang dilalu chanhyun dan dihisapnya keras terasa perih bagi baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali melawan tapi perlawananya terasa sia-sia.

Pinggul baekhyun nyeri dan memerah akibat dari remasan kuat chanhyun untuk menahan pergerakan baekhyun.

Gigitan-gigitan itu bersahutan dengan rintihan baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menikmati setiap sentuhan chanhyun.

Ekornya berdiri tegak, bergerak kesana kesini.

Rintihan baekhyun terdengar seperti gesekan biola yang syahdu ditelinga chanhyun. Kulit putih mulus nan lembut itu menggetarkan jiwa kelakian chanhyun.

Chanhyun menggila ketika wajahnya kini berada didepan pusat kesejatian baekhyun. Tanpa babibu chanhyun menarik kasar celana itu, hanya celana tanpa celana dalam.

"apa chanyeol belum membelikanmu dalaman sayang?, hahaha." Chanhyun tertawa mengerikan dan menghentikan tawanya seketika.

"sayang sekali, milikmu sangat kecil sayang aku tidak bisa memakaikan benda-benda kesayanganku padamu. Hahahah."

"kau orang jahat!" kata baekhyun yang membuat chanhyun lagi-lagi menghentikan tawanya.

"apa maksudmu, manis?" chanhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang bertumpu dengan lutut guna menatap langsung mata biru langit itu.

"kau orang jahat!" baekhyun mengulangi kalimatnya dan dibalas dengan smirk mengerikan chanhyun.

"ohwow...akan kubuktikan betapa jahat diriku, sayang."

DEG

Dada baekhyun bergemuruh. Ekornya bergerak kesana kemari menandakan betapa ketakutanya dia saat ini.

Chanhyun beranjak dari ranjang empuk itu dan berjalan kesisi kiri kasur.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, dan matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyerengit melihat sebuah benda yang dipegang chanhyun.

Dada baekhyun lagi-lagi bergemuruh, perasaanya tak tenang. Dalam hati baekhyun memanggil nama chanyeol, berharap chanyeol datang menolongnya.

 _chanyeol_

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, berharap semua ini cepat berlalu.

Chanhyun kembali keranjang. Ditatapnya wajah cantik namja mungil didepannya ini, sempurna.

Chanhyun mengelus lembut pipi putih itu dan baekhyun membuka matanya.

"kau indah..."chanhyun masih menatap wajah cantik itu.

"tapi kau harus dihukum."

"Akhhh!" baekhyun menitikan air matanya, rasanya perih.

Bagaimana tidak, sebuah benda panjang berwarna hitam yang pangkalnya tebal dan makin meruncing diujung yang sekarang ujungnya terkulai di rajang yang beberapa waktu yang lalu mencumbu kulit lembut baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Sebuah cambuk.

Chanhyun melihat air mata itu menetes dipipi yang sekarang memerah itu, yang nyatanya membuat libidonya meningkat.

Blushh... plashh...

Cambuk hitam itu kini kembali mencumbu kulit lembut itu. baekhyun merintih perih.

Blushh...plashh...

Blushh...plashh...blushh...plashh...

Hiks...

Hybrid mungil itu merasakan perih yang sangat dipunggungnya. Baekhyun kembali merintih, suaranya malu-malu keluar dari tenggorokannya dan hal hasil hanya rintihan yang tertahan keluar dari bibir bengkak itu.

Chanhyun tersenyum melihat maha karyanya yang sangat indah,menurutnya.

Chanhyun mendekat dan baekhyun merasakan nafas lelaki itu berhembus panas dipunggungnya, dan detik berikutnya...

"empphh..." itu suara baekhyun dan chanhyun.

Lidah basah dan kenyal itu menyapu punggung baekhyun. Lidah itu menelusuri punggung baekhyun dengan mengikuti sebuah jalan berwarna merah yang baru saja pembangunannya selesai.

Rasa perih bercampur geli itu membuat kulit hybrid mungil itu meremang. Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pusing tapi berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, ini rasanya aneh.

"kau indah." Chanhyun sungguh memuja tubuh kecil mungil itu. chanhyun berdiri tidak seimbang diatas ranjang empuk, dengan perlahan chanhyun berdiri sambil terus menjilati hybridnya itu.

Kini sama seperti baekhyun yang bertumpuh dengan kaki diatas kasur dengan tangan terborgol, chanhyun berdiri dan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

Chanhyun tersenyum saat merasakan betapa kecilnya hybridnya ini. Tingginya dibawah dada chanyeol dengan tubuh yang sangat kurus.

Chanyeol gemas dan geram, lalu dengan tiba-tiba digigitnya leher baekhyun dengan keras.

"AKHHH..." kali ini baekhyun berteriak dengan keras karena chanhyun mengigitnya dengan tidak berprikehybridtan.

Chanhyun dengan sigat melepaskan borgol itu dan berlari kecil kearah lemari disebelahnya. Baekhyun terduduk dengan tiba-tiba saat chanhyun melepas borgolnya.

"aku sebenarnya ingin berlama-lama dengan tubuh mengantungmu tapi aku sepertinya tak sabar."

Suara serak dan bergerat itu membuat baekhyun merinding.

Chanhyun menarik kaki baekhyun hingga membuatnya terlentang. Sementara baekhyun menatap takut kearah chanhyun, entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya.

Chanhyun kembali mengemut bibir semanis madu itu. dihisapnya kuat bibir bengkak itu. tangannya terus bergerilya diatas dada baekhyun.

Ckph..

"setelah ini kau harus makan banyak. Aku tak suka dadamu ini." Dan setelah kata-kata itu chanhyun kembali menciumi wajah baekhyun. Lidahnya turun menjilati leher putih mulus itu. chanhyun terbuai. Chanhyun mabuk. Tak pernah rasanya dia menjamani tubuh seindah ini. Dada yang sempit itu di rengkuhnya dan dijilatinya.

"emhhh...kau indah, sayang."

Chanhyun memainkan ujung hidungya di perut datar itu. dijilatinya dengan perlahan lalu digigitnya perut datar itu.

"eugh..." baekhyun mengeluarkan lenguhan tertahannya. Baekhyun bingung dan suka dengan leguhannya itu, karena perasaaan gelinya itu bisa tersalurkan. Dengan itu hybrid mungil itu memutuskan untuk terus melakukan itu tanpa tahu apa akibatnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi dahi chanhyun. Chanhyun ini langsung main keinti, tapi dia tak bisa melepaskan kulit halus ini tanpa dijamah.

Kepala chanhyun terus menurun. Menghisap aroma dari kulit lembut itu, yang sejengkalnya membuat dirinya klimaks.

Tiba di depan penis mungil itu chanhyun merasa geli, sepertinya dia belum bisa menggunakan alat-alat kesayangannya itu pada penis mungil nan lembut ini.

Chanhyun gemas dan dengan cepat memasukan penis itu kedalam mulutnya dan...

CROT...

Sedikit, tapi mengejutkan.

"kau dengan mudah klimaks, sayang?" chanyun menatap wajah pasrah baekhyun.

"kau seharusnya dihukum berat, tapi tidak sekarang."

"akhhh!" sakit, itu yang dirasakan baekhyun saat chanhyun menjentikkan jarinya kepenis mungil itu.

"kau berlebihan." Kemudia chanhyun kembali mengulum penis kecil itu.

"ahh...ahhh...ahhh.." oh god desahan itu. chanhyun sudah tidak tahan. Sudah cukup.

Lalu jari tengah chanhyun yang ukurannya 3 kali lipat penis baekhyun masuk begitu saja dalam anus sempit baekhyun, tanpa pelicin.

Baekhyun merintih, tangannya mencengkaram keras lengan berotot chanhyun.

"kau harus tahu sayang, aku tak suka pelicin buatan." Dibarengi dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu, saat itu juga chanhyun menambah jumlah jarinya. Tiga jari panjang itu masuk kedalam lubang anus baekhyun.

"ahhh..." baekhyun mendesah.

PLAK.

Satu tamparan baekhyun dapatkan lagi dipipi putihnya.

"aku tidak mengizinkanmu mendesah untuk jariku, jalang." Chanhyun menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja dan lidah yang berbisa.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangukan kepalanya, baekhyun pasrah.

Chanhyun menggerakkan jarinya, dari tempoh lambat ketempoh dimata tubuh mungil itu tersentak.

Chanhyun suka, suka bagaimana tubuh itu bergerak resah diatas ranjangnya. Dada chanhyun bergemuruh melihat wajah cantik itu. dan tatapan chanhyun menurun dimana jarinya bersarang. Chanhyun seakan kehilangan akal saat melihat jari-jarinya mengocok lubang baekhyun dan detik berikutnya chanhyun tanpa hati melesakan penis besarnya sekali hentak kedalam lubang baekhyun.

"AKHHH!"

.

.

.

Rintihan itu kian melemah. Deru nafas terdengar putus- putuh.

Chanhyun tahu, dia tahu bagaimana kondisi namja kecil dibawahnya ini. Dalam hati terbersit niat untuk berhenti, tapi apa daya nafsu menguasahinya. Tubuh baekhyun bagai pelipurlara yang selama ini dinanti, tapi terus menciptakan dahaga tak kunjung usai.

Lelah?, tidak.

Tidak ada kata lelah bagi chanhyun. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana datangnya stamina ini.

Dadanya bergemuruh menatap pandangan didepannya. Dada putih itu memerah, tubuh lemah itu terhentak- hentak. Chanhyun tak bisa, dia benci!

Dia benci ketika dirinya mempunyai rasa iba. Lalu pandangannya mengabur. Gerakan chanhyun melemah dibawah sana tapi dia berusaha bertahan.

Tidak. Tidak disaat dirinya bahkan belum merasa puas. Rasa iba ini, belas kasihan itu, melemahkan eksitensinya.

Bayang tubuh mungil itu berubah menjadi putih dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"ahh!" desahan itu yang pertama kali keluar. Rasanya seakan membuai dan menggeram tersalurkan menjadi sebuah desahan.

Dia tak tahu, tapi kelakiannya berkata untuk terus bergerak.

Dia sadar setelah sekian detik kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

"hiks..."

"baekhyun?"

Perih. Bukan!

Bukan hanya perih dirasa. Matanya kian memanas setelah mencernah dan menerka apa yang telah terjadi pada tubuh lemah dibawahnya ini.

Marah? Tentu!

Sekali lagi dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari dirinya merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna.

Tubuh yang begitu ia pujah itu dihancurkan oleh nafsu binatang.

Adakah yang bisa chanyeol lakukan?

Adakah cara agar dia bisa memutar waktu?

Adakah hukuman yang pantas untuk dirinya?

Adakah kata maaf untuk dirinya?

Tidak chanyeol. Itu bukan salahmu

Salahku!

.

.

.

Dibaringkankan tubuh lemah itu dengan lembut.

''apa chanhyun brengsek itu tetap melakukannya padamu bahkan saat kau tak sadar?"

Chanyeol berkomunikasi satu rasa dengan baekhyun dengan tangan yang memegang handuk basah.

Diusapkan tubuh itu, ingin dihapusnya noda kotor itu.

Dada baekhyun diusapnya perlahan dan dijilatnya. Terus dari wajah, leher, dada, perut, hingga ujung kaki chanyeol bersikan dengan handuk basa dan lidah basahnya.

Chanyeol tahu, tahu bahwa dia mungkin sedikit gila.

Kau tahu, otak chanyeol bagai kaset rusak, bagai ombak yang bergulung-gulung.

Kadang fikiran baik hinggap di kepalanya. Kadang pikiran jahat dan egosi.

Dan kau tahu lagi, pemikiran- pemikiran aneh itu berganti hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Dan sekarang chanyeol tersenyum, terkekeh lalu tertawa seperti orang gila.

Rasa possesive itu chanyeol baru mengerti sekarang karena itu lah di tertawa.

Rasa didadanya begitu kuat.

Dijilatnya lagi sekujur tubuh itu lalu bergumam.

''tak akan ada satupun yang bisa menyentuh baekhyun kecuali diriku." Chanyeol mendekati pusar baekhyun yang menarik perhatianya.

"tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menikmatimu, bahkan chanhyun sekalipun"

Chanyeol terus bergerak keatas dan menemukan cuping merah menggemaskan itu. lalu berbisik.

" _...kau milikku."_

TBC

Adakah yang masih ingat tentang ff ini?

Udah lama banget yaa... heheheh

Ini pendek, aku tahu cuman mau tahu aja masihkah ada yang mau ff dilanjutin?

Review yaaa... jangan malas...

Love you

Lee da rii


	7. Chapter 7

''DEEP SHADOW ''

CAST

PARK CHANYEOL (28)

BYUN BAEKHYUN (12)

XI LUHAN (GS) (24)

OH SEHUN (28)

AND

OTHER

RATE

M 21+

WARNING

YAOI, BOYXBOY, PEDO , BDSM, MATURE, DIRTY TALK , HARD SEX, ROMANCE , HYBRID, FANTASY

SUMMARY

CHANYEOL (28) MEMPUNYAI ALTER EGO MENYUKAI SOSOK KECIL MUNGIL BERUMUR 12 TAHUN YANG TERNYATA SEEKOR HYBRID

PENTING

INI CERITA SAYA SENDIRI , BILA ADA KESAMAAN MOHON DIMAKLUMI , KARENA CERITA INI 'TERINSPIRASI DARI SELURUH FF YANG PERNAH SAYA BACA'

INI FF PERTAMA SAYA

Typo (banyak)

Tidak sesuai EYD

DIHARAP BACA NOTE DIBAWAH AGAR PARA PEMBACA YANG KUSAYANGI SEDIKIT MEMAHAMI CERITA NGAK JELAS INI.

 _ **Sebelumnya mau nanya kenapa yaa kadang kalau sudah dipost ada aja gitu yang hilang kata-katanya ya?**_

Bip bip bip

"Dari mana kau, park?" suara itu yang pertama kali menyapa pendengaran chanyeol ketika kaki jenjangnya memasuki rumahnya.

"ada urusan apa kau kemari?" bukannya menjawab chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

Mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol Lelaki tampan itu hanya mendengus dan berjalan kearah kulkas besar disudut dapur.

"Sehun..." chanyeol merasa kesal. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau.

"aku tidak akan menggangumu. Tapi biarkan aku malam ini menginap dirumahmu." Setelah berucap dan berpindahnya satu kaleng bir ke tanganya kaki panjangnya lalu melangkah menuju kamar yang biasa dia tepati ketika dia menginap.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Tap tap tap

Suara cumbuan lantai dengan kaki itu terdengar terburu-buru.

Chanyeol kesal dengan hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat itu.

"se..."

BUGHH

"kau lalai lagi, park!''

Emosi chanyeol meninggi saat sehun memukulnya tiba-tiba dan ingin membalas pukulan itu. karena demi tuhan chanyeol rasanya ingin membunuh semua orang. Tapi seketika badannya kaku melihat botol kaca bening yang sudah retak itu.

"aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi bukan?" sehun mendengus lalu menatap nanar botol itu dan beralih marah ketika melihat chanyeol. Temannya itu sangat bodoh.

"kita harus membawanya, dia perlu penanganan." Ujar sehun ketika melihat chanyeol masih dalam mode terkejutnya lalu matanya menyendu, melihat temanya seperti...orang stres.

"a-apanya yang perlu penanganan, oh sehun?" akhirnya bibirnya bisa berucap.

"apa? Apa? Dia meminum telalu banyak kromium, park bodoh!"

Chanyeol tahu, tahu tapi berusaha untuk tak tahu. Rasa takut itu menjalar diseluruh nadinya. Bayangan-bayangan buruk tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada baekhyun seakan membekukan darah.

"apa chanhyun sudah melalukannya?"

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab dan diartikan iya oleh sehun. Sehun meradang, rasa iba dan marah bergelung dalam dadanya.

"atasi ketakutanmu, park!" sehun menjauh dari chanyeol.

"jika kau tak bisa mengatasinya siapa yang akan menjaga baekhyun." Chanyeol diam, masih diam.

"apa kau mau dia terus menyetubuhi baekhyun? Kau tahu permainan chanhyun, park!" lanjut sehun dengan masih berapi

"permainanya bisa membuat hibrid lemahmu itu makin lemah." Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa dan melirik kearah chanyeol yang masih terdiam ditempat.

"sudah kubilang kembalikanlah hibridmu, kau tak bisa menjaganya" sehun berusaha untuk meredam emosinya. Sekali lagi sehun tak mengerti, ini bukan masalahnya tapi entah kenapa dia harus turut andil. Mungkin karena temannya yang bodoh dalam kisah cinta pertamanya ini.

"tidak, tidak akan pernah." Sehun menoleh kearah chanyeol dan hatinya juga seakan terluka.

Air mata itu. air mata keluar dari mata seorang park chanyeol. Chanyeol memang bukan orang jahat, tapi termasuk orang yang kurang atau sedikit sekali menggunakan yang namanya perasaan. Jadi istilah menangis itu tidak ada. Bagaimana mau menangis kalau hatinya saja tidak dipakai. Tapi lihat sekarang.

"a-aku ti-tidak mau ke-ke-kehilanganya."

'

'

'

"kita masih belum bisa melacaknya, pak." Pria berlesung pipi itu menghela nafas panjangnya.

"saya tidak mau tahu hibrid itu harus kembali." Pria itu berujar dengan suara nyaringnya.

"bolehkan saya bertanya, pak?" lay pria berlesung pipi itu berusahan tersenyum manis didepan bos kejamnya itu.

"apa istimewanya hibrid gagal itu, pak?" Dengan hati- hati lay bertanya agar atasanya ini sedikit berkenan menjawab.

"dia bisa menyelami dua alam."

TBC

Lanjutan dikit yang tadi. Malem ini aku post dua chapter, yaa aku tahu duaduanya pendek apalagi yang ini. Tapi entah kenapa ingin aja.

So review yaa cinggu... jangan malas... love u muachhh

Dan untuk yang ngereview sdi chapter2 sebelumnya terima kasih banyak yaaaaa... LOVE

Maaf yang bisa sebutin satu2 yaaaa...

VERY KHAMSATHENGKYUUUU...

Review juseyoooo..

Lee da rii


End file.
